


Ceremony of the Wolves

by Steelcode



Series: Werewolf Cub/Werewolf Packs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Werewolves, Body Modification, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Physcial Regression, Protective Pack, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Touchy-Feely, Twilight Sized Wolves, Werebabies, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, bottles, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/pseuds/Steelcode
Summary: In the year 2011 it was made know of their and other shifter communities along with other supernatural beings. Two years after humanity was slowly corralled into large populations (about five thousand in Beacon County) where large fences kept the people safe an enclosed. Treated fairly yet sequestered each ward must participate in the Ceridwen Ceremony. A ceremony that happens each year during the day of the full moon where the teens from ages twelve to eighteen run in the forest till captured by a werewolf and taken away to the other side of the ward.No one knows what happens to the kids outside of the Wards. The kids are never seen again. All they here are the sounds of new howls from the other side.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan/Kira Yukimura, Clayton Danvers/Elena Michaels, Derek Hale/Paige, Deucalion/Peter Hale, Ennis/Kali (Teen Wolf), Laura Hale/Nick Sorrentino, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Werewolf Cub/Werewolf Packs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543798
Comments: 118
Kudos: 480





	1. Wolves Own The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentlyWithAChainsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/gifts), [stressingbisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressingbisexual/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Derek's Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035608) by [GentlyWithAChainsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/GentlyWithAChainsaw). 
  * Inspired by [humans are fragile things (you should know by now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275309) by [stressingbisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressingbisexual/pseuds/stressingbisexual). 

> Hello to you all. I hope you all enjoy this story. Please be gentle with your comments I'm trying something new. 
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to my STUPENDOUS Beta stressingbisexual.
> 
> You two are amazing!

“Stiles come on kid wake up. It’s Catch Day.”

Stiles groaned as he pulled his head out from underneath his pillow, his hair sticking up in all directions. Turning over Stiles looked at his calendar, where today was circled in red marker and groaned again in annoyance. It was Catch Day or more accurately Ceridwen Ceremony. Today could be the possible end of his life. He had run in it since he was twelve; he was seventeen now.

The tradition had started when werewolves had first made their presence known. In the year 2011 it was made public knowledge of their communities along with other supernatural beings. At first there had been an intense resistance as the supernatural community took quick control of the world. However, they were not cruel at least not in ways some would dread. Two years after the supernatural community had announced its presence, humanity was slowly corralled into large populations (about five thousand in Beacon County) where large fences kept people safe in enclosed areas. The wards had a huge forest on the inside for the day of the Ceridwen Ceremony and vast woods on the outside of the walls, with rivers that separated the two woods and walls on either sides like a double moat. However, unlike dreary books and movies, humanity were treated fairly although well sequestered. They were given food, water, and shelter with heat. Each house in a community was the same as the next, except for the amount of bedrooms depending on the number of members in a family. There were hospitals in each community that were well stocked with medicines that were highly regulated by a local werewolf doctor. Each section also known as the Wards had a human police officer and a werewolf police officer who on Cub day is the inside social worker who works with any outside social workers that come in on the “special day”.

The Ceridwen Ceremony happened on the full moon, or wolf moon, in the month of January. On this day the candidate’s boys and girls from the ages of ten to eighteen were gathered near the forest. The candidates were given a history lesson and were told of the promises that humans and supernaturals made. Then the rules were stated and the recall bands were handed out. The recall bands were given out to notify the candidates that the Ceridwen Ceremony was done and could then return. Once the bands were passed out and hopeful wishes given, the candidates were sent into the woods which spread out for miles at least till you hit the ceremony forest walls. The wolves were allowed after an hour to enter and search for the humans. They were only allowed one human and only one wolf of a couple could go in search of a human.

Giving a heavy sigh Stiles got up and headed to the shower where he scrubbed with his unscented shampoo and body wash, before getting dressed in a pair of jeans, batman t-shirt and his favorite red hoodie. Heading down the stairs he found his father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate of toast, bacon and cheesy scrambled eggs waiting for him.

“This better be turkey bacon, dad,” Stiles grumbled as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee. “Mmm…the nectar of life.”

Noah Stilinski sighed. “Son, I’m in for a stressful day and I just want a little comfort with some bacon. Is that so wrong?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes! Especially for your cholesterol.”

A quiet moment came between them for a second before the Sheriff broke it. “You planning on running with Scott?”

“No, we decided that running together would make us too much of a target…he’s going to stick east side where it’s more flat…easier on his lungs with his asthma. We promised to meet at a hidden sight in the center at dark before we come back to the starting point. I’m heading west side of the zone, I know it like the back of my hand…_oh_...” Stiles missed his chance to catch himself.

One of the rules for the Selection Day was that no one was allowed on that land where the ceremony took place until the day of the event. The reason behind this was so that no hidden spots were stocked with supplies or structures built so that the ones running could hide. If an attendee was found on the land before such a time, the person was put into solitary confinement until the day the event happened; then would be offered to a new family, who lived in a different ward.

“Stiles…please tell me I don’t have to put you into confinement? You promised you’d stop after I caught you the first time.” Noah sternly said, leveling Stiles with a fatherly glare.

“I haven’t made a base dad….so I didn’t break the rules necessarily…I thought I saw someone sneaking in.” Stiles replied.

“Yeah someone named Stiles Stilinski,” he said with a heavy sigh. “Son, you know that the wolves are starting to think about putting cameras up because kids are pulling these kind of moves more frequently. If you’re caught you could get taken away to Africa.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’d make a _purrrfect_ lion daddio,” Stiles said chuckling.

Noah sighed rubbing his temples. “More like a warthog.”

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed.

The Sheriff chuckled. “Just stay out of trouble and be careful today, we’re going to have a couple big wigs today.”

“Who?” Stiles asked worried.

“The leader of the Blackwood pack will be showing up today, along with a few other highly prominent Alphas.” Noah said, worry seeping into his words.

“Seriously, the Demon Wolf is coming here for a human…oh boy please say you’re kidding.” Stiles stammered.

During school Stiles had learned about the most prominent packs in the area and the world. In the area the most prominent pack was the Hale pack who was in charge of most of the human wards in California. Talia Hale the Alpha, had one of the largest family packs in the world. She held the second highest seat in the North American Western State Council or NAWSC. However the highest seat was held by Alpha Deucalion Blackwood also known as the Demon Wolf who was given that name because of his acts against werewolves who mistreated humans. His pack held the most Alphas in the world. It had been quite the story when word spread about him marrying Peter Hale, the left hand of the Hale pack formally uniting the packs and indelibly creating a united front for the western states.

“Fraid not Deucalion Blackwood and his mate Peter Hale Blackwood are going to be at the ceremony today along with Peter Hale’s nephew and his mate.” Noah replied getting up and washing out his coffee cup and plate.

“You mean the second handsomest alpha of the Hale pack and leader of the third branch of that pack Derek Hale and his wife Paige are going to be there too!” Stiles said, butterflies filling his stomach.

“Yep along with the Blackwood’s second and his wife. We’re in for a real interesting day.” Sheriff said turning the water off with a sigh. “Son, I want you to promise to be careful, okay? And if you get caught don’t fight but stay strong.”

“Dad…” Stiles sighed; they had a conversation like this every year when the Ceridwen Ceremony came around. Both would make a promise to the other about what would happen in case Stiles would be caught. “Just promise that if I do have to leave you’ll stay with Melissa and watch out for her and keep your health in mind as well.”

Noah chuckled. “Aren’t I suppose to be worrying about you and your diet not the other way around?”

“You’d eat nothing but steak and hamburgers if I didn’t step in,” Stiles said with a smile.

“Finish your breakfast smart- ass, I need to head to the station before we go to the park,” Sheriff said moving to get his belt and hat on.

Stiles sighed as he shoveled the last of his food down before putting his dishes in the sink. Looking at the dishes Stiles gave another small sigh, before moving to the living room to lace up his converse sneakers. Noah walked in and smiled as he watched his son tie his shoes.

“I still remember when you were little and you’d walk into the room one shoe in hand untied and say “Daddy help” or “Mommy help”,” Noah said with a chuckle.

Stiles gave a small smile back. “Yeah…I remember when I wanted to learn to cook you made that stool for me so I wouldn’t have to sit on the counter…mom was really happy.”

Noah looked at his son with a smile. “Hey everything is going to be fine. Just one more run and then you don’t have to do this again.”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, then I work on being the next sheriff.”

Noah chuckled. “Yeah well you better get on the good side of the _current_ sheriff.”

“Oh no need to worry, I know the way to that man’s heart.” Stiles smirked. Noah laughed.

“Come on kid, let’s go get this day done and over with.” Noah said opening the front door.

“Coming.” As Stiles followed his dad out the door however, he paused for a moment looking around the living room of his childhood home, his eyes falling on a framed photo on the far wall a woman and a younger Noah Stilinski smiling with a small boy giggling as he was tickled by his two parents. The woman looked she was brimming with life, love and beauty that Stiles can’t help but smile at. “See you later mom.”


	2. Time to be Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ceridwen Ceremony

Stiles followed his father into the Beacon Hills’ Sheriff Station instantly spotting the familiar faces of deputies of Clark, Strauss, Haigh, and Deputy Sheriff Argent.

“Hey guys. How are things going today?” Noah asked as he looked into the morning files.

“Well we’ve had two drunks having a pissing contest at the school and one C.R runner since six this morning,” Chris Argent said bringing over two cups of coffee. He handed one to Noah and the other to Stiles.

Chris Argent was one of the taller members of the force. Although older he was one of the best people on the force had been working with Noah from the beginning since the two were beat cops. As soon as Noah had been made Sheriff, he had placed Chris as his second in command.

Stiles nodded his thanks. “Who tried to pull hooky?”

“Jackson Whittemore was spotted on the east side of Beacon Ceremony ground at three thirty this morning. Apparently, dear David Whittemore has been working on a tree blind just inside the area almost making it werewolf proof.” Chris said calmly nodding to the cells where David and Jackson Whittemore were sitting on their own cell benches.

“_Almost_ being the key-word,” a new voice broke in; Stiles looked up and saw Jordan Parrish walk in, a white towel in his hand as he was drying them.

“You good, Jordan?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just got pushed into the mud,” Jordan replied.

Noah snorted. “Seriously? David Whittemore pushed you in the mud?”

“More like pushed and the log behind me did the rest,” Jordan said with a sigh. “David got upset reacted in anger shoved me and told Jackson to run. When David shoved me I fell over a log and Haigh went after Jackson. I’m not planning on placing charges with his wife, as sick as she is, I don’t blame him for fighting, for wanting to keep his son safe and with him. I’m planning on taking him to the hospital after the ceremony since Celeste hasn’t been cleared yet.”

It hadn’t been well known, but had been passed around that Celeste Whittemore had been fighting high blood pressure for the past ten years and only been put on strict bed rest last year during the last ceremony.

Noah sighed looking at Jackson and David. “I wish there was something we could do…poor guy is dealing with a lot.”

Jordan placed a hand on Noah’s shoulder. “I know sir, believe me I don’t like this anymore than you do, maybe when the packs arrive the ones selected to take Jackson will be lenient.”

Stiles looked at Jackson. The guy was the main bully at Beacon High School and had been a major jerk to him since they were seven but he could sympathize with the guy. He wanted to be with his mom before he lost her, before he got a chance to say goodbye.

“So who is coming for Jackson?” Stiles asked calmly

“The pack that has agreed to take in any C.R’s from this year is the Stonehaven’s pack Jeremy Danver’s left hand and brother Clayton, and his mate Elena were planning on running but had also signed up to take an C.R’s if there were any.” Jordan replied. As the current in house werewolf, he was told such information.

“Do they live close? Maybe if something happens...” Stiles stopped at Chris shaking his head.

“Stiles, you’ve been to school and have run the last five years you know that once a contestant is chosen they aren’t allowed to come back,” Chris said sadly.

Stiles looked at Jordan. “Jordan you’re connected to the Hale Pack could you…bring it up to them maybe? I… mean they’ve got a reason and you’re the in house werewolf and you’re part of the Hale pack.”

Noah looked at his son, then at Jordan. “Could you? I mean we haven’t done anything or asked anything out of place. It would strengthen the treaties we have.” Jordan looked at Stiles then back at the Whittemore’s, before sighing.

“I’ll try. I can’t make any promises but I’ll talk to Peter and Deucalion along with Clay and Elena. Maybe we can do something.” Jordan replied. “Sheriff the train with the representatives will be arriving on schedule at two so we should be able to start the ceremony at four just before sunset.”

Stiles looked at the Whittemores for a moment before looking at his dad. Noah knew the look in his son’s eyes; it was the look his wife Claudia used to give him when she had something important she wanted to do but would mean doing something illegal such as talking to a detained suspect. Sighing, Noah nodded.

“Two minutes then I want you to become invisible,” Noah said giving a small smile. Stiles smiled and nodded before heading over to the cells.

Standing in front of Jackson’s cell Stiles looked at his once pretentious enemy who now looked as if he had lost his whole world. His head was in his hands he was rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Jackson,” Stiles said calmly gaining the man’s attention.

“What do you want, Bilinski?”

Stiles swallowed. “I know you won’t be able to get out till after your…but there are still a few hours till the Ceremony and…I, umm I was wondering if I could take some flowers to your mom for you or something? Before you go that is.”

Jackson looked at Stiles for a moment before getting up and walking straight up to Stiles face. “Screw your sympathy Stilinski! Just get lost.”

Stiles sighed. “Sorry for bugging you dude.” However, just as Stiles was leaving the cell room, Jackson spoke.

“She likes white and blue lilies…also she had a craving for chocolate chip pancakes,” Jackson said, not turning around.

“You got it dude. I’ll make sure that it gets to her.” Stiles replied giving a small smile before leaving.

An hour later after popping by the local mom and pop diner and flower shop Stiles had delivered the food and flowers to Mrs. Whittemore. The once regal woman had looked nothing less than exhausted. Dark circles were around her eyes, she was wrapped in three blankets and a warm shawl had been placed over her shoulders. At first. Mrs. Whittemore had been inquisitive as to why the Sheriff’s son was bringing her her favorite flowers and breakfast. Stiles said that Jackson had asked him to do this for her. Mrs. Whittemore had been distraught when hearing about what had happened with her husband and son. Stiles gave her a hug and handed her tissues so she could clean up. Giving a heartfelt smile, Stiles had also told her about what had been suggested because of the situation. Mrs. Whittemore had given Stiles a thankful smile and a gentle hand squeeze. Before leaving, Stiles was given a note to give to Jackson if he was able to. Stiles gave a smile saying that he would definitely deliver it.

An hour and a half later, Stiles found himself at the opening of the ceremonial forest known as the Reserve he could see the platform where the werewolf families stood conversing with each other. Out of all of them Stiles could make out Alpha Blackwood and his mate Peter Hale. Both were handsome tall men in their late forties who instantly seemed to command respect; both were dressed in well-tailored jeans with sweaters covered by comfortable blazers. The couple next to them were Peter’s nephew Derek Hale and his wife Paige. Both were in their mid-twenties. Paige was stunning with warm dark brunette hair that went just a little past her shoulders, her medium petite form fit well into the leather jacketed form of her mate, Derek Hale. Derek was standing stoically, but his eyes held an inner warmth that peaked out in his smile as he looked at his mate. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the two - they seemed genuine like their warmth and love. He had only seen that a few times, mostly with his parents. Just behind them was Ennis Wade and his mate Kali. Ennis Wade was built like a freight train six foot four with hulking muscles and his tanned skin stood out against his white shirt. Wearing a pair of faded jeans and boots along with a Sherpa jean jacket the man remained ever the intimidator. Kali was almost the exact opposite of her massive mate, with her lean athletic build and her skin the color of milk chocolate; she was just as beautiful as the goddess of creation herself especially with her shiny raven black hair. She wore black leggings with a white tank top and black hooded zip up vest and black combat boots. Amongst the werewolves, Stiles made out his father and Deputy Parrish near the podium.

Moving forward through the steadily growing crowd of boy and girl teens, and their families, to the platform, he stood underneath it close to his dad.

“Dad!” Stiles called. “Dad, over here.”

Noah looked around before looking down at the end of the platform. Walking down he took a knee to hear Stiles better. “Yeah son, what is it?”

Stiles held up the note to him. “Mrs. Whittemore asked that I pass this onto Jackson before he leaves. I didn’t see the Danver’s or him…”

“Easy son he’s still here…Elena and Clayton are at the station talking to him trying to calm him and his dad down.” Noah replied giving a small smile. “Derek called his mother and she talked to Alpha Blackwood along with Jordan and an agreement has been made.”

Stiles groaned. “Dad don’t do the suspenseful parent thing please.”

Noah chuckled. “They’re going to allow Jackson to stay in contact with his folks here and if something happens with Mrs. Whittemore they’ll work something out. Talia has offered some medicine from their medic to help her feel better.”

Stiles sighed. “Could you still make sure he gets that?”

“Yep. Now you better get signed in and get your armband.” Noah said taking the note. Stiles nodded and moved over to the Reserve’s gate to sign in. Deputy’s Stark and Strauss were taking names and giving out armbands to the teens.

After giving his name and attaching his armband to his upper left arm he moved into the crowds to find Scott. Moving around him stopped people from school jocks, geeks, and cheerleaders along with a few of the outcasts. Quickly Stiles found Scott talking to Allison near the only tree just outside the Reserve gates.

“Hey guys,” Stiles said hands in the pockets of his red hoodie. “You ready for this?”

Scott looked up from where he was holding Allison in his arms. “As ready as I’ll ever be…just hope my asthma doesn’t give me a fit.”

Allison looked up at Scott. “You should let me run with you. I could help get you to a safe place.”

Scott shook his head. “No, you should run on your own. I’m going to slow you up and get you caught.”

Allison shook her head. “No, you wouldn’t. I’d keep us both clear.”

Stiles sighed. “Look Allison, Scott and I have a plan if you want we can meet up later after sunset. We can meet up with you around that time to if you want?”

Allison smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Testing, testing.” The three teens turned and looked to the platform. “Hello and welcome Beacon Hills 2019 Ceridwen Ceremonial Run. As in past years, to continue our agreement and preservation with the Werewolves, we have you the next generation to run in the Ceridwen Ceremony. Now here are the rules for those of you who are running for the first time. You must stay in the fenced area until all the werewolf representatives have claimed a human. When this has happened your armbands will blink and release a signal notifying you that it is time to return to exit the Preserve. Now, if you are injured or find yourself in trouble there is a small switch on your armbands - simply press on it and a team will be given your location and seek you out promptly. Now I shall introduce the Werewolves that shall be running this year. First may I introduce Alpha Deucalion Blackwood of the Blackwood pack.”

Deucalion stepped forward slowly shifting to wolf form. Then just like years before Stiles watched as the man’s body slowly began to warp before him into monsters he’d seen in past years. This was it. This was a werewolf in its shifted form. Stiles heart raced in his chest as he watched Alpha Deucalion. His face and nails were the first things to turn animalistic. Charcoal black hair spouted as his body slowly shifted dimensions, his appearance startling to see to those who were unused to it. It only took a few moments - almost a blink of an eye - until one large wolf the size of a horse, at least six foot at the shoulder, was in front of him. Stiles gulped at the sight of the large charcoal wolf standing intimidatingly on the wooden stage. The wolf radiated strength and unwavering power, his red eyes stood out the most against his off-black coat.

“Our next representative is Alpha Derek Hale second oldest of the Hale pack and leader of the third branch of the Hale pack.” Noah announced as Derek stepped forward, instantly shifting until an equally large jet black wolf stood next to the charcoal one. Stiles noticed that Derek was slightly shorter than Deucalion but only by a little. “And finally, Alpha Ennis Ward, left hand to the Blackwood pack.” Ennis stepped forward shifting as he walked until a dark chocolate brown wolf stood on the other side of Deucalion. Stiles noticed that while Ennis was large, it was mostly in bulk not in size; he seemed to be a head shorter than Derek.

Stiles gauged each wolf calmly. Ennis was powerful looking and no doubt strong, but his massive size would keep him out of the densely forested areas. While Derek and Deucalion would fit in that kind of area, Deucalion had the real height to be able to catch someone in the trees.

“Now we’ll be giving you all a half hour head start. Then we will send Alpha’s Deucalion, Derek and Ennis into the woods. Each of them will howl to announce their entrance into the Preserve and later their claiming. Now run hard, be resourceful, and may your strides be true.” Noah said calmly as the doors to the Preserve were opened and the teens began to filter in. As Stiles moved forward he caught one final glimpse of his dad, giving a thumbs and a confident smile before racing in.

“So nephew did you scent any potentials?” Peter asked as he gently carded his hand through his mate’s fur.

Derek turned to his uncle as he leaned into Paige’s own hands feeling her gentle fingers through his thick fur.

_“Who knows uncle…maybe.”_ Derek replied through their pack connection. _“There are some interesting scents here. Did you scent one?”_

_ “Possibly. There was a scent that caught our fancy. It was spicy like Sage. So refreshing.” _Deucalion replied grumbling as Peter hit a sweet spot just behind his head. _“I plan to follow it.”_

_ “You found yours congratulations, Alpha.” _Ennis said with a wolf like smile his fluffy tail wagging.

“We might have caught ours as well.” Paige said with a small smile. “Derek wasn’t just hugging and scenting me earlier, it was for a brief moment but I caught it. I was trembling so bad with excitement I asked Derek to hold onto me so I wouldn’t blow the ceremony.”

Derek wagged his tail slightly giving a small whine. _“It was like moss like fresh moss in a spring rain. It was clean, untainted. I promise my moon, my love, I will find our little one.”_

Paige smiled scratching the top of his head between his ears with her nails. “I know you will.”

“Alphas?” All three wolves looked at the Sheriff and Jordan.

“It’s time for you to enter. We wish you the best of luck in finding what you seek.” Noah said his face stoic and tone neutral. “The medical staff will be on standby if needed.”

Deucalion, Derek and Ennis moved to the front of the gate swiftly, throwing back their heads and releasing soul felt howls to the slowly darkening skies.

_AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Stiles was steadily jogging through the trees across the known trails he had traveled in his scouting escapades. The teen slowed to a stop by a small stream stepping into its waters he walked downstream a mile or so before backtracking and heading up stream a longer distance before getting out on the same side of the stream. Snagging a drink to wet his parched throat Stiles rested in the safety of some over-grown ferns. It had been a couple hours since he had heard the wolves’ starting howl. Giving a sigh, Stiles looked around; he had heard two howls over the last hour, one to the east and one further up north. That meant only one was left, slowly his mind wandered to his friends wondering if they were alright. Shaking his head, Stiles got to his feet and continued on pulling his jacket tighter around himself as a chill ran through the air as the twilight sky soon rose.

Stars were slowly appearing in the sky as the last rays of sunlight began to leave. Stiles sighed, only a little while more then he’d be able to go back and see his dad.

** _Crack!_ **

Stiles’ body grew rigid, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he looked around at the darkening forest. Everything seemed to change as the world darkened what once were trees, bushes, logs, and rocks were all crouching wolves ready to pounce. Cautiously the teen scanned the forest, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. Sweat began to bloom on his neck. Unconsciously Stiles swallowed as his eyes settled on a darkened gap between two overlapping boulders that created a tunnel between them. Stiles’ eyes narrowed as a pair of red eyes suddenly illuminated in the darkened area. A small yelp, but a manly yelp, escaped him before he took off leaping and dodging through the trees. His feet barely seemed to touch the ground as moved, Stiles huffed and puffed as he sprinted. Squinting, Stiles could make out a large familiar oak tree, and he smirked; he knew that tree, he had climbed it thousands of times even before the wolves had taken over. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Stiles raced for the tree. He could hear the sound of the Alpha running at his heels growing nearer and nearer.

“Just…one…...more push!” Stiles cried as he leapt up for the limbs of the tree getting hand holds and one foot hold, but as he moved to brace his right foot and move up he felt something clamp down on his lower leg. “NO!”

Derek sighed as he took hold of the scrambling boy’s leg. He hadn’t wanted the young one to get hurt trying to climb the tree. He had to chuckle at the pups stubbornness and tenacity, along with his intelligence. Back at the stream he had almost fallen for his trap until he had seen the small indentations left by the boy’s shoes in the sand and pebbles in the stream bed.

_“Clever pup.”_ Derek had thought before following the way upstream.

He had easily found the boy’s trail after he had exited the stream. The scent of clean wet moss, of rain in the trees was easy to follow. It had gone on for about thirty minutes. Then, just as dusk was beginning to settle, he had spotted him. The boy was a lean young man, medium in height and his skin was pale - not like the moon over head, but close. He had beauty marks that speckled over his face and neck. Derek smiled at the boy’s intelligent whisky colored eyes as he scanned the blackening trees of the Reserve. The Alpha couldn’t help but growl, however, at the rough scratchy clothing that he wore. Stiff jeans and a thin t-shirt with a red hoodie over top, they disgusted Derek to no end; he would not wait any longer. Deciding not to scare the whelp, Derek stepped on a twig near his paws announcing his presence, his eyes glowing a deeper red as his scent grew on edge.

_“Don’t worry pup I’ll make it quick.” _Derek promised as he moved forward.

“LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!” Stiles said as he thrashed around desperately clinging to the branches, kicking out at the Alpha’s muzzle.

Derek gave a small huff at the young ones antics. Didn’t he understand that it was futile, that he could feel safe now? Giving another small huff Derek planted his paws solidly on the ground before giving a gentle yet firm tug, easily dislodging the boy from the tree.

“AAHHH!” Stiles shouted as he landed with a heavy thump on the ground. “OUCH! Damn it! Let me go!”

Stiles struggled, screaming and thrashing from side to side, swinging his arms and kicking one leg out to get the wolf off of him. The wolf, however, was out of range of his arms and his leg only scraped against its shoulder with each thrust. Derek gave a small growl at the young whelps temper tantrum, it was making it difficult to get him into a proper position. Taking a deep breath in, Derek gave the boy another firm yank, pulling the still struggling teen underneath him. Swiftly, so as not to lose advantage, Derek rolled the teen to his stomach snatched the back of his neck in his jaws promptly stopping any further struggles. Giving a small sigh, Derek placed pressure just where his neck met his right shoulder, pinching the skin and muscle with his fangs.

“What…are…you…_ohhh…_” Stiles slipped into unconsciousness his body going limp.

Derek looked down at the teen lowering his head he pressed his nose into the boy’s neck inhaling his scent before licking a long strip up the boy’s neck to just behind his ear, effectively scenting the boy. Stiles whined a little at the sensation but remained asleep. Wagging his tail, Derek grabbed the back of the boy’s jacket in his jaws, carefully lifting him up and giving him a slight toss to have him semi draped over his shoulders. Standing fully on his paws, the black Alpha looked at the boy as he leaned into his fur, whining slightly. Lifting his head, Derek howled announcing his success before moving through the bushes to the gate of the Preserve, his precious cargo safely on his back.

Noah Stilinski stood at the entrance to the Preserve his fingers drumming restlessly on his arm before he moved to pacing the grounds. It was already into the fourth hour of the ceremony and they were still waiting on Alpha Derek to emerge with his claim before calling the other runners back. Glancing over to the medical area, Noah watched as Alpha Deucalion and Peter stared at Allison Argent who lay on a gurney being checked over by medical staff and Jordan. Deucalion had been the first to make his claim, arriving back a little over an hour after starting, Allison unconscious on his back. Chris had immediately freaked out and had rushed to Alpha Deucalion’s side only to be stopped by Jordan. During the claiming, the claimed were always knocked out; it was a rite of passage for moving from one world to the next in a sense. With this, however, came the part that many didn’t like; parents were only allowed a couple moments with their unconscious child before being told to leave. This was for the parents own safety, as the representative werewolf grew very defensive when the parents who were overly emotional covered the representative’s scent and thus their effective claim on the contestant.

Rushing at Alpha Deucalion, out of worry for Allison had put the Alpha and his mate on high edge almost immediately; both had snarled and bared their fangs. Jordan had intervened so as not to have damage done on either account, steadily he had turned Chris around and had said that he could see her after she was checked out. That had been a little over two hours ago. Sheriff Stilinski had watched as Chris, with tears in his eyes, had kissed Allison on the forehead stroked her cheek as he said goodbye before being removed from the tent. Noah had patted his shoulder, giving an affirming smile before motioning him to the main gate.

Nearly half an hour after Alpha Deucalion’s return, Ennis had returned trotting through the gate whilst carrying Scott McCall on his back. The teen seemed to be alright except for his labored breathing. Melissa, Scott’s mother had almost been in a frenzy when she couldn’t immediately see her son. However, due to her nursing practice and being Scott’s mother, she wasn’t allowed to take care of her son. Another doctor and nurse had been called in and had helped to get Scott’s breathing under control. Like Chris, Melissa had been allowed a couple moments before being removed. Just before she left though, Noah had seen her speaking to Alpha’s Ennis and Kali both had nodded to her before she left, giving Noah a sad tear filled smile.

** _Crunch. Crack._ **

Looking through the gate Noah watched as Derek Hale emerged from the forest his head up and ears alert. At first Noah couldn’t make out the kid on Derek’s back due to lack of light, however, the instant the sleeping face shown in the light a deep dread filled his stomach. It was Stiles, asleep draped over the black Alpha wolf’s back. His mouth grew dry, his eyes wanting to escape from his head as the Alpha passed him by moving to the medical tent where the doctors were already on standby.

Noah stared in horror as the doctors moved Stiles to the gurney as a pain dropped to the pit of his stomach. He was about to lose his son, to wolves.

**Ennis** **Deucalion ** **Derek**

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C.R stands for Ceremony Runners
> 
> Have a Happy Thanksgiving!!


	3. Reborn as a Werewolf Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the claimed is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to stressingbisexual for being such an amazing Beta!!

Noah watched as Paige approached the medical tent with her mate. She was, in a word, glowing with happiness. He watched as the doctors left and Paige leaned forward, scenting at his son’s neck, running her fingers through his hair and across his forehead. His hands were shaking. He was hoping that this was some bad dream that soon he would wake up and discover he had fallen asleep while reading forms for the ceremony, yet he never woke up. Sheriff Stilinski jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, finding Doctor Dunbar on his right.

“Oh sorry, Luke…just...” Noah said shaking himself out of his stupor.

Luke Dunbar gave a small smile. “It’s hard seeing someone, a complete stranger, smile at your kid like that. Don’t lose heart, Noah. Stiles is always going to be your and Claudia’s son no matter what.”

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded. “I just keep thinking this is a dream and I’m going to wake up and he’ll be yelling at me about my health.”

Doctor Dunbar chuckled. “Well if you weren’t going to listen to me he made sure you listened to him.”

Noah looked over at the gurney where Stiles lay being carefully watched by Derek and Paige. “How is he?”

“He’s fine other than a couple scraps and a bruise on his leg. He’s alright. Alpha Derek and Paige said you could go over and have a couple moments before they’re ready to leave.” Luke replied, giving the Sheriff another comforting pat.

Swallowing hard, Noah walked steadily over to the tent and to his boy’s side giving a small smile as he ran his hand through Stiles’ hair like he used to when he was a child.

“When did you get so big?” Noah whispered as he cleared his throat. Looking over at Alpha Derek and Paige he could see the worry in Paige’s eyes and the steadfastness in Derek’s. Turning to them he held out his hand to Derek, who took it giving it a firm squeeze. “Alpha Derek Hale promise me that you, your mate, and your pack will look after my boy. He’s all I have left in the world.”

Derek nodded his head, giving a confident smile. “You have my word Sheriff. We’ll look after him as if he were our own.”

Paige nodded along. “After he’s settled we’ll send you a letter notifying you of how he’s doing.”

Noah nodded. “I’d very much appreciate that. Stiles takes Adderall for ADHD.” Rifling through his pocket he brought out Stiles’ pills. “Here’s a bottle to take while on the road, figured it’d be a good idea to bring it.”

Paige took the bottle giving a gentle nod. “Thank you Sheriff, we’ll keep him safe.”

Jordan trotted in at that moment. “I’m sorry sir but the conductor has said he’s ready to move out.”

Sheriff Noah Stilinski nodded giving his son one last farewell look before following Jordan to the Preserve gate. Looking back over his shoulder, Noah found Derek and Paige looking down at Stiles, Derek’s hand on Stiles’ cheek gently stroking it with a knuckle.

“See you soon son,” Noah whispered as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

“He’s perfect.” Paige said softly looking down at Stiles lovingly.

“Yes, I can’t wait to get him home. Get him smelling like pack.” Derek replied with a small growl.

“Alphas.” Derek and Paige turned to the outside of the tent finding their transportation manager waiting for them. “The train is ready and waiting Dr. Deaton is on standby. With your permission I’d like to get the new members onboard so that we may leave within the hour?”

Deucalion stepped into view from the corner of the tent. “Very well. Be gentle with them though, they’re very small.”

The man nodded. “Of course.” Lifting his hand, a group of six men stepped forward in emergency response attire. Two people moved to each gurney, skillfully strapping down the three claimed teens and swiftly moving them off to be loaded on the train that had brought the Alphas here.

Paige smiled. “Oh I can’t wait to see him again.”

“You’re not the only one.” Kali said with a smile as she pushed her hair behind her ears. “I’m going to be on the edge of my seat for the entire ride home.”

“Shh, you two need to keep quiet the less the humans know the better.” Peter said sternly. “Let’s go to the train then you can gush.”

Derek smirked. Something told him his Uncle Peter would be gushing the most.

Doctor Alan Deaton carefully surveyed his team as each took care of the newly claimed. Looking down at the three, Deaton gave a small smile. He loved when it was time to get the newly claimed ready for their new lives. In the medical car of the H.C.R.T –Human Cub Rebirth Train – it was filled with highly advanced equipment along with more mundane items like a mortar and pestle. Unknown to human parts of the world the Nemeton’s were the main source of functioning magic in the world; it was how the land in the werewolf territory was so clean and fresh even with new modern advances. It was also how in the last eight years, most of the worlds’ forest had regrown and repopulated so fast. It was also from these sources of magic that the Rebirth ceremony had been found and used.

“Alright let’s get these cubs ready. Start removing their articles and put them in the bio bins, then you may begin with cleaning.” Deaton instructed calmly as me moved over to one of the medical refrigerators.

Carefully and efficiently Deaton’s team snap on latex gloves removing Scott, Allison, and Stiles’ clothing until all three lay naked on the heated medical tables, their heads propped on round medical pillows. Bowls of warm water and warm soapy water are brought to the tables with soft sponges and towels. Calmly, one nurse each takes a table pulling out a large tub of cream for each. Each nurse applies the body cream over every human’s body below the chin, except for the boys who get a thin layer applied to their faces. Deaton smiles as he looks at his teams work, even the young ones lower body hair would have fallen out with the treatment it was found easier to clean and deal with beforehand.

Deaton’s team wait fifteen minutes before washing off the cream and revealing almost bald teens. Gathering a set of equipment for each teen, Deaton moves along giving each a checkup. First listening to their hearts and lungs, taking their blood pressure, searching and cleaning their eyes, noses and mouths.

“Toby, Morris will you please help with their legs.” Giving a nod to his two male nurses, Deaton pulled out a thermometer along with some petroleum jelly. While slathering the thermometer in the jelly, the two male nurses picked up the humans legs raising them to a ninety degree angle revealing their bottoms.

With gentle hands, Deaton rubbed the jelly on the youth’s holes before inserting the thermometers into their anal passages, this was the best way to get a more accurate temperature reading. Hearing the first beep, Deaton removed the thermometer from Stiles’ bottom.

“Hale 95.6. Wade 94.3. Blackwood 96.2. Hmm we should watch out on her, make sure she doesn’t overheat.”

“Yes doctor.” A female nurse said taking down the temperatures. “Are you ready for the UIV’s?”

The female nurse nodded getting three I.V poles ready.

“Yes bring all three around,” Deaton instructs as he gets a clean set of gloves on before moving to Stiles’ table. Grabbing a pair of clamps he picked up a piece of cotton soaking it in a basin of disinfectant and began slathering it around and in his belly button. After making sure every piece of skin was covered the doctor moved and grabbed a scalpel.

“Ready the UIV,” Deaton said as he prepared to cut just inside Stiles belly button.

“Ready.”

Skillfully Deaton made a cut in Stiles belly button before grabbing the IV and feeding it down his belly button till it was in Stiles stomach. Acting quickly, Deaton whispered a few quick words pressing his fingers to the edges of Stiles’ belly button. Instantly the skin meshed and intertwined leaving no evidence that he had been cut. Stiles grumbled in his sleep as he stretched at the unfamiliar feeling. Hanging a gallon IV bag of amber colored liquid from the pole, the nurse hooked the tube to the bag watching as the amber liquid went down the tube, disappearing into the teen’s gut. Quickly Deaton does the same procedure to each of the teens. After finishing with Scott, Deaton moved to three small pedestals where an Emerald and three bowl of mixed herbs sat. Carefully the wolf druid lit the herbs before adding three drops of Stiles, Allison, and Scott’s blood and three drops from the wolf mates that had claimed them into the separate bowls. The emerald glowed and the warming light filled the medical car.

“Reborn. Athbheochan. Athbheochan. Athchóirigh. Reborn. Athbheochan. Athbheochan. Athchóirigh.” Deaton chanted till the orange flames grew large, turning green before sizzling out in a puff of smoke.

“Keep watch over them, they should be finished in the next three hours. Get them diapered and into the incubators so they’re warm. Monitor them and notify me if anything happens.”

“Yes doctor,” The four echo before Deaton left.

“Oh Jennifer, aren’t they precious?” one of the female nurses said looking at the three sleeping humans.

“Yes they are adorable. I love the beauty marks on this cub, I wonder what color their fur will be?” Jennifer replied looking over the Hale pup’s sleeping form as Toby and Morris moved the cubs into the warmth and comfort of the incubators on the far wall, being very cautious with the UIV’s.

“Well the female is Alpha Deucalion and Peter Hale’s, so I would say maybe a dark grey or possibly black that trait runs high in the Hale pack.” Morris said closing the lid to Allison’s incubator.

“Huh could be, I’d say the Wade pup has a chance at being a light brown or red color, since Alpha Kali is the red clay color,” Toby said placing Scott into his incubator and gently moving his umbilical drip into its built in slot.

“Oh he would be lovely in that color. Oh Leah, what do you think of Alpha Derek and Paige’s pup?” Jennifer asked as she helped Morris move Stiles IV pole to the incubator.

“Hmm, maybe blue merle like his mom? Oh! Or grey?” Ellie offered. “Like his great grandfather.”

“All that matters is that they’re healthy and happy, which they will be.” Deaton said announcing his return, which silently told the four nurses to go back to work.

Time seemed to be an illusion as Stiles slowly came to, his body fighting against the feeling of waking up as he burrowed himself deep into the incredibly comfortable restful void he had been enjoying. However, gnawing annoyance was tickling the back of his brain, feeling like he should be remembering something. It was at that moment he felt someone cupping the back of his head, while another hand settled under his butt. Blinking awake as he was lifted up, Stiles’ brain couldn’t quite understand what was going on as he was set down on a hard table, which gained an annoyed grumble from him.

“Removing UIV. Healing attributes are active and working and it seems our little cub is awake,” a deep voice said from above him, a figure stepping into the view of the overhead fluorescent lights. “Morning little one. How are we feeling today?”

Stiles gave an annoyed huff as the overhead light was moved so it wasn’t in his eyes anymore. “Just a bit grumpy huh, I’m sorry for waking you when you were cozy and warm.”

Stiles’ eyebrows moved together in confusion. Why was this guy talking to him like that? Moving around he could see he was in some kind of hospital room. It was small, about the size of a bedroom and he could see medical cupboards and fridges along the far wall along with three large glass covered machines that kind of looked like tanning beds. A nurse stepped into his vision, smiling down at him as one hand scooped under his butt and the other cupped his back and Stiles was _lifted_ by the young nurse’s hands alone. Now this wouldn’t have surprised him so much as he knew about the strength werewolves had but it was after the nurse had him situated that he took notice of his hand size. His once long fingers with chewed nails, a bad habit he had picked up on, were now small round and chubby. Gasping Stiles looked down at his legs that if he stretched out would only reach just above her stomach. Stiles brain broke internally panicked at the situation. Why was he so fucking _small__?!_ It was also at this moment he noticed the bright white garment around his lower half. Giving a small wiggle Stiles found it going between his legs held by a pin on his right side.

_ Oh dear god I’m in a diaper, a cloth fucking diaper!!_ Stiles shrieked as he squirmed in the nurses hold. His movements jerky and uncontrolled as he tried to free himself.

“What’s the matter little one? Is someone having a big case of the grouchies?” the nurse, Ellie according to, her sewn in name tag, said. “Well maybe getting clean and fresh will make you smile.”

Stiles stared in horror as he was taken to the opposite side of the room where a small under mount sink like tub sat, with a large wicker bassinet next to it. Calmly the nurse set him down in the bassinet disappearing from his sight, however, he could hear her moving around then the sound of running water falling and collecting into a hollow space caught his attention. She then reappeared above him and laid him down on a changing mat on the counter unfastening the pin and removing the _ugh_… diaper from his body before lifting him again and placing him down in the waist deep water supporting with her arm. The water was comfortably warm only about a foot deep. The nurse leaned Stiles back in the crook of her arm as her free hand brought a cup over pouring soapy water over his stomach and chest. She did this three times before grabbing a soap filled washcloth and lightly scrubbing Stiles’ shrunken form. From his neck to between his fingers, to under his arms, the nurse rubbed him clean; she then switched arms so that he was lying on his stomach, his head resting on her elbow. She then moved to washing his back before moving lower to his bottom. Stiles squeaked as the nurse washed between his cheeks and legs, paying special attention to his hole, balls; and cock before moving on to his legs, feet; and toes. Stiles face was burning red as he was washed by the nurse feeling every sense of his adulthood, his pride go down the drain literally with the soap. After a quick rinse, and pulling the plug in the tub, the nurse lifted him up and placed him on a large soft fluffy towel where she gently patted him dry. Stiles watched as she grabbed changing supplies from underneath, as the doctor from before came over smiling.

“Look at you all clean and bright,” the man, Deaton from his name tag, said reaching forward and rubbing Stiles’ belly before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a needle. Gently turning Stiles onto his stomach Deaton rubbed an alcohol swab on his butt cheek, before uncapping the needle and giving it a few flicks before then pushing it into his butt cheek.

Stiles shrieked and screamed as he was given the shot; not because it necessarily hurt, but because he’d been stabbed in the butt. The nurse held him down by a hand on his back as another pinch in his same cheek was applied. He got a total of three, _three!_, shots in his rear end before being turned over onto his back.

“I’m sorry little one that wasn’t very nice of me was it?” Deaton said rubbing Stiles’ head and stomach before moving away.

The nurse cooed at him softly humming a tune in hopes of soothing him as she applied a thick scentless cream to his groin especially his balls and cock before applying baby powder which made Stiles sneeze. After making sure that he was powdered she pulled up the front of the cloth diaper between his legs, and began to securely fasten it around his waist. It was at that moment that a male nurse came over with a naked girl in his arms. Stiles stared at her for a moment; her hair was a bronze brown that was down to her shoulders, her big brown eyes showed her fear and confusion. Her skin was white and lightly freckled skin. It was as her eyes connected with his that Stiles went into shock.

_Allison!_ A cover was suddenly pulled over his head. Gasping, Stiles’ head popped through the head hole, as his arms were laced through the grey long sleeves. His hands were fitted into the built-in mittens; before having his feet wrangled into the footed part of the sleeper. A hood was pulled up from behind and placed over his head before he was picked up.

“Aren’t you just adorable,” the nurse said as she stood in front of a mirror. Stiles stared gob-smacked at himself. He was freaking tiny! About the size of three month old baby. His face was round and still had his familiar moles and freckles, at least. He noticed the sleeper he had been forced into. It was a dark grey colored one that covered every inch of him, on the front on his belly was a green mark three connected spirals and the words **“Hale Pack Pup”** printed on his chest. Stiles eyes grew wide as the other day came back to him. Of the Ceridwen Ceremony, running from the Alpha, being caught…OH SHIT, HE’D BEEN CLAIMED!

Hearing a whine Stiles looked over the nurse’s shoulder, catching another nurse putting a boy in the tub just as Allison was being given her shots. The boy had olive colored skin, dark brown eyes, along with short curly dark brown hair. The boy was causing quite the fuss, swinging his arms and kicking his legs in frustration. It was when the boy was turned around that Stiles noticed that the boy’s jaw was slightly uneven.

_SCOTT!_ Stiles began whining and kicking, wanting to get to his friend. The nurse bounced him lightly.

“Shh…shhh…shhh. What’s wrong dumpling? Huh? Are you excited to be seeing your mommy and daddy? I bet that’s it. We just have to wait for the other pups to get all warm and snuggled up then we’ll go see your new daddy and mommy.” The nurse said readjusting Stiles so he was curled up in the crook of her arms.

Stiles shook and shivered as he watched his friends, the friends he’d known from his childhood being washed, diapered and clothed as he had been, being treated like babies. Allison was placed in a snow white sleeper similar to his; however, as she was raised up he noted hers had a tail over the snapped bottom and floppy triangle tipped ears that had brown fuzz on top. Reaching up to his own hood, Stiles felt soft triangular ears on his own. She had a symbol on her stomach in bright blue; it seemed to be an adaptation of the symbol on his sleeper, only instead of a triangle with three spirals sprouting from each side, it was a triangle with three straight lines whose far ends were bent at a forty-five degree angles. It had **“Blackwood Pack Pup”** printed on her chest.

Stiles suddenly realized it had grown inexplicably quiet. Turning to where Scott was, he found his friend with a white and red pacifier in his mouth, tears were still running down his face as he was being rinsed, but Stiles could see he had calmed down a little as he was sucking on the pacifier. Seemingly appeased to have something else to focus on. Stiles couldn’t help but stare. Just how long had they been unconscious and what had happened to them in that time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UIV is Umbilical IV.
> 
> Glad your all enjoying. Please keep sending your feed back it really is great hearing from you all!!!


	4. Meeting Mommy and Daddy Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all. I wanted to give you my readers a Christmas Chapter Gift. The lullaby is You Raise Me Up By Josh Groban

About twenty minutes later, after Scott had finished being bathed and; being stabbed in the butt by the doctor, the three nurses took the claimed teens through the train cars to where their “mommy and daddy’s” (the nurse’s words not his); were waiting for them. Stiles looked around from the nurse that was currently cradling him, to the nurse who was rocking Scott. His best friend was red faced and teary eyed, he hadn’t stopped whimpering and silently crying. Scott was currently snuggled in his own wolf looking sleeper, his was light brown with the same symbol that was on Allison’s, only instead of saying **“Blackwood Pack Pup”** it read in bright white letters **“Wade Pack Pup”**. Stiles sucked in his bottom lip in worry. Scott had always been a gentle, compassionate, selfless; and kind person. It seemed that whatever these wolves had done to them had opened up something in Scott. Stiles was really wondering what was going on in both his and Allison’s head at this point. Allison, who was being carried right beside Scott, seemed both in shock and royally pissed at what was going on even if she didn’t show it as openly as Scott. Stiles could tell by her clenched jaw and her calculating eyes that she was thinking of ways to escape. Turning around, Stiles watched as they drew closer to the next door and; he swallowed slightly. What was going to happen to them?

Derek, Paige, Ennis, Kali, Peter; and Deucalion all were waiting anxiously for their little ones to arrive. It had been ten hours since the couples had seen their cubs. After having boarded, the cubs were taken to the medical car where they were to go through the stages of the Rebirth Ceremony. The Rebirth Ceremony was to give the new human pack member--; the Claimed--; a fresh start in life. When Weres had taken over, it had been a unanimous decision that each year a pack would have a mated pair who were proven capable, go to one of the Wards in that pack’s division and seek out their pup. Now Weres could have their own pups, they weren’t barren but due to times and living in hiding. Weres were few and far between. So upon the discovery of the Ancient Rebirthing Ceremony, and after two years of trial and error, the Ceridwen Ceremony had been made to help repopulate the world by taking a teenage human and changing them into a wolf. Now unlike the horror stories of old, there were three ways to become a Were. One was being born, which was the most common. Being a born Were and being tied to the Ancient lines made them somewhat like royalty, with more availability and certain perks in life such as custom suites on a train. The second way was being bitten by an Alpha Were. This was, however, a far rarer and in between way to be turned. One of the reasons why, was that it was only done for emergencies and only after asking both the one receiving the bite and a family member did it happen. The reason behind this was that to Born Weres the bite was a gift. It meant fully accepting what you would become and embracing a whole different side that you were possibly against. It also meant almost letting slip what happened to the Claimed and the Rebirth Ceremony. The final way was the Rebirthing Ceremony. After a Were found the one destined to be his or her pup, the teen was cleaned and prepped. Through an incision in the belly button and stomach a UIV, or Umbilical IV, was inserted in. A gallon drip containing the sap of the Nemeton, milk of a goat, the blood of the new parents; and a mixture of rare herbs that had been placed under the light of a full moon, was fed into the young ones stomachs. As the potion was being fed, an incantation was spoken by the Were Druid and law keeper. Over the course of several hours, the human’s body slowly de-aged until a young babe was left. Deciding on keeping the actual reasoning behind the ceremony a secret wasn’t difficult with a Were in each Ward to keep the peace, along with a few well-placed resources keeping things tight lipped was simple enough. However, to keep the balance of the world, each Were who wished to go through the ceremony was vetted through the H.C.R.O or Human Cub Rebirth Organization. The organization did thorough checks into each and every member of the pack and made sure that the plans were made in case something unforeseeable happened. Like who the pup would go to, would they be staying nearby, who would be the main caregiver, etcetera. If it seemed that the pup couldn’t be taken care of, the H.C.R.O would find another pack for the pup. Luckily, this was a very rare occurrence. The process usually took up to half a year to go through before the final stamp of approval was given. Then it was just waiting for the January full moon.

“Derek, if you continue to pace like that you shall make a hole in the floor and fall out of the train,” Deucalion stated as his nephew- in- law continued to pace in anxiousness.

Derek gave a small glare, crossing his arms in his leather jacket before continuing to move up and down the aisle of the lounge car.

Peter chuckled from his seat and cuddled into Deucalion’s side. “Dear nephew relax. The regression takes time. Deaton would notify us if something was amiss with any of our cubs.”

Paige smiled. “Honey please sit. You’re making me anxious as well,” she said, patting the seat beside her. Derek looked at his mate before looking at the door and sighing. Trudging over he plopped himself on couch beside Paige, pulling her close to him before nuzzling her hair.

“I just want him in my arms is all. Waiting a year, planning, getting ready… it’s all come down to this and its driving me up the wall,” Derek said, rubbing his cheek against his wife’s hair. Paige smiled rubbing Derek’s leg gently.

“I know honey,” Paige said, turning and nuzzling against Derek’s throat, giving little tiny licks. “Soon though, just a little longer.”

Paige could completely understand her husband’s anxiousness. Ever since they had been approved to have a human cub she had been researching, going over cook books, checking diets, taking parenting classes, going to doctor’s visits, and shopping—lots of shopping. They were both ready to have their cub to feel complete.

The audible swishing of the door got the group shooting to their feet. Three nurses dressed in green scrubs walked in, each carrying an eared bundle cradled in their arms. Each nurse tilted their heads in submission before offering small smiles. The woman in the front walked over to Derek and Paige.

“Alpha Derek, Miss Paige I’m proud to present you with your new cub. May you be happy ‘til mother moon gifts you with another.” Ellie said with a smile before offering the bundle in her arms.

Derek and Paige looked at each other with a smile before Derek nodded to Paige. Hesitantly and carefully, Paige took the bundle into her arms, holding him close to her chest before brushing the hood back to reveal a pair of big beautiful whisky colored eyes. The little boy in her arms was perfect; his skin was like the warm mother moon, pale yet gentle. Holding him close, Paige’s eyes softened as she felt him tremble in her arms. Cuddling him, Paige kissed his head before rubbing her cheek to his temple, as she turned to Derek who wrapped an arm around the two of them. Looking at her mate, Paige found a warm protective strength in his eyes as he brought him close to him. A smile that had been hidden seemed to sprout as the Alpha lightly stroked the boy’s clenched hand. The cub’s hand opened and wrapped around the larger digit, squeezing as tightly as the young one could.

“He’s perfect,” Derek whispered looking at his mate and giving her a happy kiss.

Stiles stared in scared confusion as he was held by Paige. Behind him he could hear Scott get presented to Ennis and Kali and Allison to Deucalion and Peter. He was brought back where he was by Derek rubbing his clenched hand. As Derek had been leaning forward, Stiles had, the notion to give a strong left hook but the moment he had stroked the outside of Stiles’ hand, his tiny fingers had opened and instantly grasped the finger as tightly as he could.

“Quite a grip you got my little cub.” Derek rumbled rubbing his nose against Stiles. Stiles giggled unintentionally before stopping in surprise. What was happening to him?

“Oh what a beautiful smile and such sweet laugh.” Paige said nuzzling Stiles head while cuddling him close. “I hope I get to see them both again soon. Now I think it’s time for my pup to get some food in that little belly then I think a nap is in order. Then when you wake up we’ll be home and you can see your den.”

Now that Stiles thought about it, he _was_ hungry. His stomach growled as if to add its opinion to the option of food. The last thing he had eaten was a large order of curly fries before he had gone to the ceremony grounds. Derek chuckled as Paige sat down, Stiles however looked around as much as he could with his weak mobility. Where was the food he was going to eat? He couldn’t see any around, and neither Paige nor Derek had anything in their hands.

“Oh is mommy going to give you your first din din? Is our little Stiles going to get some yummy pup milk?” Derek asked as he sat down beside his mate.

_ Milk, huh? Okaaaayyy I could use a drink but where is it? _Stiles thought to himself.

Instead, Stiles was shifted so he was lying face turned toward Paige’s chest, cradled in one arm. Then to Stiles utter shock, Paige started to unbutton her white blouse revealing a white lace bra underneath. Stiles could only stare as he watched Paige skillfully undo a clasp over both her breasts, before bringing Stiles close to her right breast. Stiles stared at her in horror. She was going to breast-feed him! Stiles shook his head and wailed loudly. No way was he doing that!

“What’s wrong, cub?” Paige cooed rocking him slightly as she tried to get Stiles to take her nipple. “Come on just try a little, I know you’ll like it.”

Stiles, however, thrashed around, turning his head away and wailed harder. Derek reached forward and rubbed Stiles’ head in worry.

“What’s wrong baby boy? What’s got you all fussy?” Derek questioned rhetorically.

Stiles wiggled as hard as he could to get away. Paige gave a small sigh as she rubbed his back calmly, patting his bottom with her cradling hand. A warm noise a rumble like growl, sounded in her chest as she lightly rocked him. Unconsciously Stiles began to calm down, his tantrum wearing him out. It was so weird to feel tired all the time. Once his breathing was back to normal, Paige tried again, decreasing the space between them until Stiles’ mouth was right next to Paige’s nipple. Gently, Paige used her thumb to part Stiles’ mouth a bit further, making room for her nipple; and slipped it inside.

Stiles gave an unconscious automatic suck, and Paige cooed at the feeling of milk being pulled from her body. Paige contently held him closer placing her free hand to cup the back of his head. Stiles’ face grew flush red at being breastfed, or even being this close to breasts for that matter. He’d never been with a girl before due to his oddness and his lack of filter. And though he would never admit it to anyone out of sheer embarrassment, the milk was good; thick, warm and comforting he was happy his mom... _Wait!_ Where was **that** coming from?! Stiles kicked out his legs a little as if trying to push away, yet instead it gained the comforting sound of the rumble-growl from Paige again. Reaching forward, Derek softly took Stiles’ hand and placed it over where Paige’s heart would be. Stiles could feel the warmth of Paige’s skin and the vibrations as she growled. Stiles soon began feeling fuzzy, like he was just coming out of a nap in his bed. His eyes slowly began to close as his suckling began to lessen until soon it stopped all together. Paige gave another soft coo before removing Stiles’ mouth from her breast and passing him to Derek.

Holding Stiles in his strong arms, Derek wiped the babe’s face removing leftover milk and spit from his mouth, before placing a towel over his shoulder where he placed his cub. Lightly, Derek patted what felt like his entire back whilst lightly patting his diaper covered bottom. Derek was gentle enough not to jostle him too harshly but firm enough that after only a few pats Stiles burped louder than he thought his small body could.

Derek chuckled moving his pup from his shoulder and cradling him to his broad chest. “There you go pup get all that nasty gas out.”

Stiles grumbled before giving a small yawn. Unconsciously Stiles turned into Derek’s chest snuggling into the guy’s warm embrace. The guy was like the perfect electric blanket; warm and soft… or at least his shirt was. He’d figure out what was going on later, he was having a long ass day.

Derek smiled as he listened to Stiles’ breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep. Rubbing his back, Derek purred as he brought Stiles closer trying to cover his cub with his bulk and warmth. He could feel him snuggling closer, grabbing his shirt with his tiny hands. Resting his nose in Stiles soft hair, Derek inhaled the boy’s free scent. A deep throated chuckle brought Derek from his place of bliss, looking up he found his uncle smiling at him as Deucalion fed their little girl a bottle.

“What uncle?” Derek lightly growled, glaring at Peter’s smirking face.

“Why nothing dear nephew. Just enjoying seeing something other than an annoyed glare or the puppy dog eyes for only your mate. It’s nice to see you lighten up a bit.” Peter said, getting up and moving over to him, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. Leaning over he peered at the tiny cub’s face. “He’s quite the cute little thing, love the moles and freckles.”

Derek pulled Stiles closer giving a deep growl, his eyes flashing red. A small whine drew his attention away as Stiles squirmed in his hold giving small whimpers. Like a switch had gone off, Derek’s eyes changed back to normal as he gently rocked Stiles’ whimpering form.

“Shh…shh…shh. It’s alright little one. Shh Daddy’s got you.” Derek cooed before gently humming a tune his mother had sung to him as a cub.

** _When you are down, and, oh, your soul, so weary_ **  
** _When troubles come, and your heart burdened be_ **  
** _Then, you are still and wait here in the silence_ **  
** _Until you come and sit awhile with me_ **

** _I’ll raise you up, so you can stand on mountains_ **  
** _I’ll raise you up to walk on stormy seas_ **  
** _You are strong when you are on my shoulders_ **  
** _I’ll raise you up to more than you can be_ **

Stiles soon settled to the deep rumbling tone of Derek’s voice, snuggling closer to the man’s warm body again. Derek smiled, nuzzling his cubs head.

“I’ll always raise you up.” Derek said with a smile as Paige leaned forward to rest her head on Derek’s shoulder.

“We’ll raise you in a new world, with love and the strength of the pack,” Paige whispered running a knuckle over Stiles cheek.

“Pardon nephew, Paige, but we need to have a discussion while our little ones are sound asleep.” Deucalion said softly so not to wake the little one in his arm. “We need to discuss how we will introduce the cubs to the united pack. Also, we need to discuss whether we will be letting prying ears knowledge of what happens beyond their walls.”

Derek and Paige’s eyes grew guarded looking down at Stiles sleeping form. Many Packs or more simply mated pairs, were uncertain and on edge about telling their newly claimed pups of their futures and truths. During the first years of the Ceremony the pups were kept in the dark for the reasons for their being claimed and regressed for the change. The werewolf parents knew that their cub was only regressed in body not mind, test brain scans had been done on a few of the cubs which led to the discovery of how the cubs slowly regressed until they seemed to slip into their headspaces.

It was during the year of 2015 that families started slowly telling their pups about why things happened. The start of the trend was after the Tyler Uley. Formerly Tyler Lockwood from the Ward of Mystic Falls, Virginia had maintained his teenage mindset. On June 18 2015, a year after he had been claimed by the Uley Pack who lived in Montana, Tyler had run away from his family somehow and had encircled himself in a ring of wolfsbane and Mountain Ash. It was still unclear how the cub found the Aconite or acquired the Mountain Ash, but because the local druid had been away for an out of town meeting the pack hadn’t been able reach the cub. Many attempts had been made to reason with the cub, but the young one had been stubborn and had ultimately died of dehydration. It was during the investigation that the detectives found out that Tyler had been fighting his regression over the past days he had been acting depressed and fighting his parents for the last few weeks, arguing and fighting his treatment left and right. The folks had been heartbroken at the loss of their cub, they had decided to not tell their cub about why Ceridwen Ceremony had happened, feeling it would be best to keep him in the dark. It was after the incident that more and more families told their cubs about Ceridwen Ceremony and its real purpose.

Paige and Derek were guarded about telling their new cub the truth. They both felt that they should be open with their cub, but only after they had him settled in-to their home and pack. They had discussed about talking to their cub about the Ceremony after he would turn six months old. Since Stiles was at least two-three months old they would tell him in about three to four months. Looking to her mate, Paige gave a soft smile and nodded to Derek, who smiled and nodded back.

“We’re going to wait a few months before talking to him. We want him to feel safe first, if something comes up before our timeframe will explain it then. For now,” Derek and Paige looked down at Stiles smiling warmly, “we’ll just get him settled and happy.”

Deucalion nodded. “Good, that sounds fine. Ennis, Kali?”

Kali was calmly swaddling Scott into a blanket as Ennis rubbed his head. “We’re going to wait awhile, maybe after his second full moon. What about you, Deuc?”

Peter sighed, moving to sit with Deucalion again. “We’re honestly on the fence about telling her. Her life has changed so I feel it should remain a secret. Deuc believes we should tell her after we get her settled.”

“We are a pack. There should be no secrets between us. So long as she knows that she is here to stay and that she is loved, I believe we will be fine.” Deucalion replied moving some hair from Allison’s face.

Stiles grumbled as he felt himself being shifted from his comfortable sleeping place. He was being laid down on something plush and soft. Whining, Stiles rubbed his eyes hearing a light chuckle from above.

“I know baby, you were all comfy but Mommy needs to change you before we get off the train,” a warm light voice said from above him. Stiles’ eyes snapped wide open.

Paige was sitting beside his supine form, his front strapped down as she began undoing his clothes. Feeling cold air on his legs Stiles watched in shock as Paige undid the snaps on his onesie revealing his diapered butt. It was then that Stiles realized the horrible truth. The diaper was used!

_No! No! No! I didn’t piss myself! What’s happening to me?! _Stiles mind thought frantically as he squirmed and fidgeted as Paige removed the used diaper. Warming a wipe in her hands Paige impassively cleaned Stiles bottom, removing any traces of urine before adding rash cream to his skin, then shaking baby powder and talcum powder on him. Once finished, she took Stiles’ shrunken ankles between skilled fingers and lifted his bottom up then down on a new plush cloth diaper. Smoothing down the tabs Paige smiled, kissing Stiles’ stomach before closing up his onesie.

“There all done. I bet you feel all cozy now that you’re all fresh and clean.” Paige said with a smile. Stiles glared at her, kicking his legs at her knee.

“Looks like someone’s feeling active” Derek said coming into sight as he carried over two duffle bags and a backpack. “Aww what’s with the sour face pup?”

Paige chuckled. “I’m grumpy because someone woke me up and had to change my diaper.”

Derek smirked, unbuckling Stiles from the changing mat and lifting him high above his head. “Oh I see. Well we can’t have a grumpy cub now can we. Nope we sure can’t. Guess what, Daddy knows just how to fix a grumpy pup.”

Derek brought Stiles close to his face and gave a small playful growl as he rubbed his hair over Stiles stomach. Stiles squealed and giggled at the ticklish sensation to his sensitive stomach. Gently, Derek tossed Stiles up catching him as he came down, rubbing Stiles stomach with his hair, playfully growling before tossing him again earning a louder string of giggles and smiles.

“Honey, don’t get him too excited we don’t want him fussy when we get off the train and have to strap him into the harness.” Paige spoke up after Derek tossed Stiles for the fourth time.  
Derek smiled, bringing Stiles down and cuddling him close to his chest giving another playful growl before sitting down beside his mate. Stiles gave his own groan-like growl. His mommy was a party pooper. Wait? There it was again. Why did he keep doing that? These people had pretty much kidnapped him and he was calling them those names already. Did he have Stockholm Syndrome already? As he was struggling with his thoughts, Stiles unconsciously began sucking his thumb in anxiousness. Smiling at Derek, Paige opened up one of the duffle bags and pulled out a white pacifier with a fox printed on the guard. Taking Stiles’ hand away from his mouth, she quickly replaced it with the pacifier.

“There you go pup. That’s got to be better than your paws,” Paige said with a smile. Stiles began suckling instantly. He seemed happy with his new pacifier.

Stiles groaned as he sucked on the pacifier, it was perfect. Fitting his mouth perfectly, lying gently in his mouth and stimulating his tongue to suckle more. Damn his oral fixation! He had always been one to chew his pencils a bit or mess with his straws in his drinks. Sighing, Stiles leaned into Derek’s arms, casually looking out the window at the sweeping landscape that blurred passed.

_Wait a minute, didn’t Paige say that we’d be ready to disembark the train after my nap? Where are we?! How long have I been out?!_ Stiles questioned as started clenching his hands in his clothes.

Smelling Stiles’ anxiety, Paige leaned forward and nuzzled his face. “It’s alright my little one. Everything will be alright, Mommy promises.” Stiles couldn’t help but lean into the nuzzling, enjoying the scent of Paige’s skin.

“Excuse me Alpha Hale, we’ll be reaching our destination in ten minutes. Please prepare to disembark. We thank you for choosing our services to help you with finding your cub,” a conductor wearing a blue suit and cap said, moving towards them.

Derek nodded. “Thank you for your superior work we really appreciate your professional services.”

“Yes we really enjoyed the trip. Didn’t we, Stiles?” Paige asked taking Stiles’ hand and manually waving it.

The conductor smiled nodding his head. “We’re happy and wish you all the best. Especially you, little one.”

Stiles stared worriedly as the conductor left and Derek began collecting their bags. Paige laid out a blanket and settled Stiles on top, wrapping it around him until he was swaddled tightly in its folds.

“Packwood Station folks. Packwood Station.” The conductor called a few minutes later. Paige and Derek smiled at each other then at Stiles.

“Welcome home pup,” Derek said.

“Yes welcome home little cub,” Paige added, nuzzling his head.


	5. Welcome to Packwood, Welcome to the Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all! I'm sorry for the wait my life has been crazy since I last posted. Thanks for all the comments.
> 
> Now first off I'd like to say that Packwood, Washington is a real place but I'm designing it my way. 
> 
> Finally a extra special thank you to my beta editor stressingbisexual for editing all my mistakes. You are an amazing writer and friend.
> 
> Now without further ado...Ceremony of the Wolves Chapter Five Welcome to Packwood, Welcome to the Den

Stiles blinked in amazement as he was carried out of the Packwood train station and out into the open air. Packwood looked to be one of those small home-like tourist towns covered in snow and ice. The tops of the shops and the station sparkled with icicles that descended down like clear daggers. The entrance to the train station faced the main street where small stores, cafés, and grocery store sat. Glancing to his right, Stiles noticed more shops along with a Town Hall, a police station, and what looked like a library. To his left he could see more shops along with a small museum. It seemed like Packwood was surrounded by dense forests; no was made of the forest. As he looked again, he could see many houses were made from the bottoms of the massive trees. The roads that Stiles thought were cobbled stone were actually made of large flattened river stones. Far off he could see a mountain pass and a snow-capped peak in the center. Glancing back the way they had come the modern train and its tracks seemed out of place like a white kitten in a litter of black.

“Welcome to your new hometown baby boy,” Derek said with a smile. Stiles leaned into Paige’s chest as he looked around.

It was daunting to see a whole new town and area, especially when he wasn’t exactly in a fighting position.

“Nephew are you finally ready to go?” a voice asked from behind him.

Stiles was turned around finding Scott and Allison in their captor’s arms. Deucalion was carrying a briefcase while Peter carried Allison her back to them as Peter patted it.

“Our little Ally girl is getting fussy with the cold and I want to get her settled,” Peter cooed. As Allison tried to climb his shoulder, she was bundled in a thick jacket and blanket. Stiles then looked at Scott who seemed to be doing no better. Scott looked thoroughly upset; he was squirming in what looked like a sack with only his head visible, Ennis was bouncing him, gently rubbing his stomach.

“Yes, I think Scott could do with another nap in a warm bed,” Ennis said.

Derek nodded. “Yes we’re ready as well.”

To Stiles’ shock he watched as Deucalion, Derek, and Kali changed to wolf form. Kali’s fur was a mixture of red with a white underside if Stiles’ Werewolf class had helped at all. He then watched as the wolves slipped on a weird sort of harness with a basket that rested along their ribs. With a large smile Paige slipped Stiles into the basket, his swaddled body fitting securely. Stiles watched as Paige placed their three bags securely on Derek’s back as well before shifting into her own wolf form, she was a beautiful mixture of a light and dark grey with a darker grey on her muzzle, her brown eyes changing to liquid gold. Paige walked over and nuzzled Stiles’ cheek licking his face and Stiles couldn’t help but giggle at the soft and ticklish licks. Paige then stepped aside and nuzzled her mate, licking his dark black muzzle. Derek rumbled affectionately nuzzling her neck gently nibbling behind her ear. An excited squeal took them from each other’s affections, looking at Derek’s flank they found Peter; his dark black face contrasting against his lighter body, licking Stiles’ neck. Derek gave a small growl at his uncle stepping away slightly to turn around and face him.

_“We’ll see you later uncle. We don’t want Stiles’ to get a chill.”_ Derek said nuzzling Peter’s muzzle.

_“Of course dear nephew. Just remember to talk to your mother or she’ll call me in a worry.”_ Peter replied as he moved to his mate’s side. _“I have my own cub to take care of as you know.”_ Derek shook his head with a smirk as he watched Peter, Deucalion, Ennis and Kali lightly lope down Smith Street to the northern part of Packwood.

Stiles watched as his friends were carried away, both writhing and screaming trying to get untangled from their swaddle blankets looking at Stiles desperately. Stiles whined and wiggled as well. He couldn’t be separated from his friends, they had to escape together!! Paige moved over to him giving him another nuzzle licking his growing tears, purring gently. Stiles wiggled and shuffled wailing more. He didn’t want to be comforted, he wanted to be with his friends, he wanted his life back, and he wanted to go home. Paige whined looking at Derek worriedly.

_“He’s just uncertain about his new surroundings. Let’s get him home, he’ll probably settle down once we start moving.” _Derek said moving in a gentle lope. Paige moved to Derek’s side, her ears back as she listened to her distressed cub.

_“When we get home, I’ll feed him again, he’s probably hungry, he didn’t eat very much earlier.” _Paige said rubbing into Derek’s side.

Derek rumbled comfortingly. _“Sounds like a plan. We’ll take it easy for the next few days just the family then we’ll do a few easy excursions.”_

Paige gave a sigh as she looked over her shoulder as her squirming and screeching cub. One thing was for sure, the next few days were definitely going to be an adventure, but she was looking forward to every moment of it.

WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Well mostly.

Stiles wasn’t aware when he fell asleep. All he knew was one moment he was catching his breath after sharing his rather loud disgruntlement with his kidnappers and the next thing he knew was waking up in a round wicker basket staring up at a mobile with wolf cubs and different stages of the moon. Wiggling around, Stiles found himself in a different forest green onesie this one long-sleeved on both the arms and legs, though his feet were exposed as well as his hands. The front had a fox with white words saying he was “Bright Eyed and Bushy Tailed”. Sighing, Stiles decided to assess his situation. He had been claimed by an Alpha werewolf, knocked out, de-aged to about two to three months old. He had no motor control as far as he knew, he could wiggle his arms and legs. More than likely he could crawl, but running was probably a no go. He’d have to test later. As far as he could tell his captors didn’t know he still had his teenage mind. That was a plus. Stiles would have to watch, plan, and then figure out a way to escape.

“Hey baby boy. You slept through the rest of the day and night. Mommy and I were wondering when you’d wake up.” Derek said announcing his presence as he leaned over the wicker basket.

Stiles didn’t notice but as he was scrutinizing his situation he had been whining and grunting. Derek gave a gentle smile picking Stiles up and bringing him to his shoulder, rubbing his back gently. Quietly Derek walked over to the changing table setting his fussy pup down and began to undo his onesie. Stiles growled and wiggled as he tried to get away from Derek’s hands lightly kicking his feet. Glancing around, Stiles found himself in a large loft style bedroom a brick style wall sat behind the bed while the rest of the room was covered in reclaimed barn wood. A king-sized bed sat in the center with a stylish dark grey comforter with a black nightstand on either side of the bed. Edison pendant lights dangled from the ceiling hovering at lamp height. On the opposite wall a mounted TV sat just above a long TV stand. On the same wall where Stiles lay, sat three doors; two open double doors that seemed to lead to a hallway and a large barn door that lay closed, probably leading to a bathroom. Peering behind him Stiles found a dark lacquered wicker bassinet, a grey faux fur blanket at the bottom with a fluffy white pillow underneath it.

“There we go, all done.” Derek stated gaining Stiles attention again as he was picked up. “Let’s go see Mommy about getting some breakfast, cub.”

Cradled in Derek’s arms, Stiles tried to map the house out. It seemed to be a single-story house. They walked down a short hallway coming into one large great room. A massive kitchen sat along the far wall with a set of French doors in the center showing a lightly falling snow just outside. The kitchen looked like something out of those fancy home magazines, with two toned cabinets, stainless steel appliances, quartz counters, and subway tile backsplash. An island sat in the center with bar seating, next to the kitchen was a small kitchen area with a round six person table sat. A large living room sat between them and the kitchen with a large grey sectional with a sorted pillows and throws decorated around. The whole room felt warm and family oriented. Pictures decorated the walls, with family members and art.

“Oh, is my little cub finally awake?” Paige said coming out of the kitchen, dressed in a red sweater and jeans.

“Yes, he is, though he’s a little on the fussy side.” Derek replied handing Stiles over to Paige who kissed his forehead tickling under his chin.

“I’m sure a full stomach will help along with a little play time.” Paige smiled as she moved to the living room. “Let’s get you settled then mommy will feed you.”

Placing Stiles down on the couch, Paige arranged pillows around him before moving to pull her sweater off revealing her breasts. Stiles could feel a small blush rushing to his cheeks as his horny teenage mind thought about how perfect Paige’s rack was. She sat down, picking him up till Stiles was next to her left breast. As she did last time Paige fingered Stiles mouth open moving her nipple into his mouth before cupping the back of his head. Stiles groaned but began suckling knowing that at this size it was futile to struggle and better to just get it over with. The milk was once again warm and thick, filling him up with each swallow. As he drank, he realized he could smell something warm coming off of Paige’s skin; it smelled warm and content. But did contentment have a scent and if so how could he smell it?

Paige smiled as Stiles drank her milk. She watched as his thin cheeks filled with her enriched milk then deflated as he swallowed it down. Pride filled her heart, she knew her pup hadn’t been starving but with his new heightened metabolism he would need all the nourishment to be strong and healthy. Werewolves’ aged differently from humans; at first, they seem to grow quickly being able to walk at six months but soon they slowed down, barely aging as they grew. Werewolves could look the same over years of time. A werewolf’s lifespan could range over centuries. The best way to calculate this is for every year of a human years, wolf has lived twelve. However, humanity didn’t know this and it was a well-kept secret. Bitten wolves aged slower and claimed pups grew up just a bit faster than a born.

Still, Paige could only smile as she adjusted Stiles to her other breast letting her cub get a larger feed. Stiles’ scent was starting to lighten, he was beginning to smell more like pack instead of a human. She couldn’t wait for the next full moon when her baby would be on all fours. Oh, what a time it would be, running in the moonlit forests, the sparkling snow around them as their pup yipped beside her and Derek. Oh it would be a true dream come true.

Feeling Stiles shift away, Paige smiled taking a burp rag from the coffee table and wiping her pups face before placing him to her shoulder and patting his back. Stiles let out a few soft burps before being settled down in her arms again.

“Let’s set you up in the nest so you can have a stretch,” Paige said getting up and moving to the other side of the living room where a group of soft rolled fleece blankets made up the edges of a soft nest. The nest was made up of blankets, bedspreads and pillows Paige’s mate and pack had collected and gifted her over the past weeks to support the new mother’s nesting instincts. A faux fur blanket rested underneath her cub the fur side up so Stiles would remain warm even with the early morning sun pouring in from a closed window. Setting him down on his stomach, Paige smiled as she watched Stiles lift his upper body up looking around in a daze. “Go on pup, wiggle around and explore while I go and have breakfast with your daddy.”

Stiles watched Paige move away from him, but not out of sight. Her and Derek were eating on the couch using the coffee table for their plates. They seemed to be eating a meat filled frittata with cooked tomatoes and toast both were watching him closely, smiles on their faces. Annoyed by their happy qawking faces, Stiles wiggled and shakily got to hands and knees took two half steps to the right and plopped down effectively putting his rear to them. Giving a pleased huff Stiles tried to look more around the room. From his turned position he could spot paned windows that looked into what seemed to be an office. A little closer was a large wood door with a stain glass transom, more than likely the front door; fat chance of him getting out that way.

“Come on sweetie that wall can’t be that interesting let’s turn you around,” Derek chuckled picking Stiles up and turning him around as Stiles whined and wiggled. “There, now we can see your beautiful eyes, you little wiggle worm.”

Stiles grunted as Derek set him down so he was facing Paige again, however, Derek set him on the outside of the nest. Giving a smile Derek walked away a little ways before taking a knee with his arms out to Stiles.

“Come on Stiles, come to daddy. You can do it.” Derek called his smile growing larger. “Crawl to daddy, come on buddy.”

Stiles stared at him dumbfounded. Did he seriously expect him to crawl to him? He looked over at Paige who had a beaming smile on her face.

“Go on, cub. Crawl to daddy,” Paige encouraged.

Stiles wished he had the sense to roll his eyes, but he felt almost disconnected from his body. Like he was just learning how to drive again for the first time. Grunting Stiles wiggled and shuffled out of the nest until his knees and hands made contact with the hardwood floors. Wiggling on his hands, his knees slid out from underneath him each time he successfully moved an inch. He continued to try over a few more minutes slowly, infuriatingly slowly, Stiles made his way across the wood floor towards Derek. However, just as he was getting into the last stretch, Stiles’ covered knees slid out from under him, splaying to the sides. He sliding to his stomach just an inch from Derek’s folded knees earning a chuckle from him. Scooping Stiles up, Derek held the boy face to face, pressing his forehead to Stiles’ and kissed his nose, earning a happy squeal.

“Good job buddy. Soon you’ll be running around in no time.” Derek cradled Stiles close as he got to his feet.

“Derek hold onto him for a sec,” Paige said as she slowly began to shift.

Stiles stared in amazement at the sheer beauty of Paige’s wolf form. Her fur was a warm cream color with white underside and white socked front legs. Giving a small whine she walked over to her mate and cub, licking Stiles’ face and fingers. Stiles flinched back at the wet tongue on his face and fingers.

_Uh werewolf drool yuck! _Stiles whined pulling back.

Paige whined looking at her mate in worry. _“What’s wrong? Was I too hard? Is he cold?”_

Derek balanced Stiles on his knee as he rested his hand on Paige’s neck. “Easy love, remember he’s only been a cub for a short time, he doesn’t understand our ways. We just need to show him our ways.”

Stiles swallowed slightly at that sentence as Derek grabbed a clean folded blanket from the back of the couch, placing it on the floor before setting him on top of it. Gently he removed the sleeper, leaving Stiles only in his diaper. Smiling, Derek rubbed Stiles stomach before lifting him up and placing him in the nest after Paige climbed in resting him in between her front paws. Stiles stared warily up into Paige’s face as she lowered her muzzle and began to tenderly lick his stomach.

Paige sighed, feeling her wolf relax at bathing her cub. Born werewolves were very protective of their cubs, born or adopted. To them cubs meant a strong future and a strong pack. However, it was the female wolves who were the most protective and caring. When a cub was born or chosen, the mother’s instincts grew twice as large as they would do for other members of their pack. They became very attentive and in some way’s possessive of their cubs. They were always aware of their cub’s health and happiness. Mothers would constantly be licking their cubs. For werewolves, especially mothers, licking their cubs was to bond, and give comfort, along with cleaning. A werewolf’s tongue and mouth are ten times cleaner in both two legged and four legged form.

Licking her pup, Paige did long deep pressured stripes over Stiles’ stomach, licking downwards to his legs. Stiles squirmed at the pressure being put on his stomach, he became aware of a deep pressure and harsh pinching in his lower abdomen. Stiles whined as he clamped down on his stomach muscles. Kicking his legs and swinging his hands he attempted to stop Paige’s assault on his stomach.

“_I know, I know little one. Just relax and let go.”_ Paige whined as she continued to lick his stomach, trying to stimulate him to go to the bathroom. Her cub hadn’t gone to the bathroom since before the ceremony, they had changed his sweaty diapers to keep him comfortable and free of a rash.

Stiles whined and grunted at the pressure being placed on his stomach. He was shaking with anxiety as Paige continued her assault. He was seventeen years old for crying out loud! No way in this damn hell was he going to the piss himself! He was going to maintain control of his body even if it killed him.

Just as he had made this resolution Paige pressed a deeper lick down the center of his stomach down to his pelvic area. Stiles releasing a loud high-pitched whine that echoed throughout the open family area, as a harsh stream of urine and poo escaped both his bladder and bowels filling his diaper.

“Shh, shh it’s alright puppers. We’ll get you all cleaned up. Shh, shh,” Derek cooed as he lifted Stiles up from the nest gently, cradling him as he moved down to the nursery as Paige followed on her paws.

Calmly Derek opened the bottom half of a Dutch door before walking into a warm forest-themed mural nursery. Tall realistic trees covered the walls with branches erupting from the walls holding bird stuffed animals. Animals were hidden in the trees and ferns, a wild stream moved along the bottom of two of the walls. On the wall opposite of the bedroom door was a large window seat with plushy fluffy pillows. To the far left a large oak tree was painted around a crib made of weaving tree branches, and faux fur blankets; to the right, near the window, sat a built-in bookshelf and plush dark grey rocking chair. On the right was a changing table and another Dutch door that led to his bathroom and closet. The ceiling of the nursery was covered in stars and planets making up constellations.

Stiles, however, didn’t take notice of the warm surroundings of his room, he was too upset. Derek gently placed Stiles on the changing table using the soft Velcro straps to keep Stiles still. As his pup howled and shrieked, he removed the distraught pup’s dirty diaper and cleaned away the filth from the pup’s rump and cock. After, he rubbed a cream and oil over his skin to keep him free from rash before patting baby powder over his pelvic area. Getting out a new clean and thicker diaper, Derek finished.

“See you’re all snug as a bug again,” Derek said unstrapping Stiles who continued to cry and wail. “Oh shh shh it’s alright cub, shhh.”

Stiles felt disgusted, hurt and afraid. The werewolves had taken over the world! Were forcing the humans to run in a ceremony! Changing them into infants! However, it was none of these that were truly upsetting him. It was the fact that this was going to be his life now. He was never going to get to third base, never going to go to college, never going to join the force. He was never going to see his dad again. He was going to spend the rest of his life being breastfed, forced to use and wear a diaper doing nothing but be cooed at and be humiliated. He wanted his life back!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Derek jumped at the new louder surge of crying escaping his son.

“Shhh Stiles shhhh. Come on its okay, shhh. Calm down,” Derek said pressing Stiles to his shoulder. “It’s alright, just calm down.”

“What’s wrong with him? Is he hurt? Sick?” Paige asked her tone on the verge of hysteria.

Derek pressed Stiles closer to his neck trying to get him to scent him yet the baby continued to scream until he started to choke. His face was red and tear stained, his body was trembling and shaking heavily.

“Derek he’s having a panic attack!” Paige cried as Stiles began gasping for breath. Derek instantly pulled Stiles away and draped him over his large arm, using his thumb and forefinger to rub gently on the sides of Stiles neck, while patting his back gently.

“Come on honey breathe for mommy and daddy. Breathe!” Derek said pleadingly as he began to rub a bit more forcibly. Every inhale seemed to catch in his throat, sweat breaking out on the back of his neck and forehead. Paige leaned forward, taking Stiles face between her hands so she could blow gently into his face.

“C’mon darling. Just one breath, please baby boy.” Paige whispered he voice warm and patient.

Stiles jerked at feeling of air on his face and his eyes flashed open. Paige’s face was mere inches from his. He was gasping for breath, he couldn’t breathe! He could feel each breath catch in his throat, his vision was going darker as tears drizzled down his face. His heart was pounding in his chest, his limbs were turning into lead.

_See you soon mom. _Stiles thought as he closed his eyes.

Then abruptly it was gone; the pain, the weight on his chest, was being drawn away like the downward flow of melting snow into a mountain stream. Blinking open his eyes, Stiles found himself still in the same position draped on his stomach over Derek’s arm, his back and head being calmly rubbed by two different hands. It was then as his senses were coming back that he heard the perfect harmony of a deep male voice and the calm warm tone of a female.

When you are down, and, oh, your soul, so weary  
When troubles come, and your heart burdened be  
Then, you are still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with us

We’ll raise you up, so you can stand on mountains  
We’ll raise you up to walk on stormy seas  
You are strong when you are on our shoulders  
We’ll raise you up to more than you can be

Turning his head to the right he found Derek and Paige sitting on the couch, Derek’s arm keeping him from slipping off their laps. Shakily Stiles wiggled, kicking his legs, and Paige smiled as she noticed Stiles was conscious again.

“Hey there’s my cubs beautiful eyes. You had mommy and daddy worried for a second there.” Paige cooed running her fingers through Stiles short hair.

Derek smiled with a small sigh. “That was a bad one cubby, but mommy and I fixed you up good as new.”

Looking over his shoulder Stiles found Derek’s hand on his back, black veins crawling up his arm. Staring in shock, the black veins slowly disappeared into Derek’s arm.

“Daddy took away your pain baby. We never want our baby to be afraid again.” Paige said with a gentle smile.

“Yep, now I think after all that excitement a little nap is in order.” Derek said getting up with Stiles in his arms. Kneeling down on the floor Derek placed a blanket out before laying Stiles on the blanket. Carefully he swaddled the blanket around the exhausted cub before setting him in the nest.

_“How did they do that? I was having a full blown panic attack…then yahhhhh then nothing now I’m, I’m yahhhhh” _Stiles yawned heavily his eyes blinking as he fought to stay awake.

As Stiles’ tired eyes closed, he saw Derek and Paige shift to wolf form. Paige curled her body above his head in an upside down ‘U’ draping her tail over his confined form. Derek took up the lower half, resting his tail over Stiles as well. Stiles grumbled as he squirmed in his swaddled form, fighting sleep with little grumble like growls. Derek gave a growl like purr as he reached over the side of the nest bringing out a small white pacifier decorated with stars. Quietly and with skill Derek slipped the pacifier into Stiles mouth. Watching as their cub suckled on his pacifier Derek nuzzled Paige’s muzzle.

_“Der…I was so scared.” _Paige whimpered. _“I couldn’t breathe myself.”_

Derek nuzzled under her chin. _“My moon you did what you needed to. You helped our cub just as I did. You’re a beautiful loving mother. Yes Stiles had a panic attack, but you and I helped him. You and I both know that some cubs struggle more with the rebirth. Isaac did.”_

Paige growled. _“Isaac’s father was an abusive rat. He hurt our nephew. Stiles his father is an honorable man he does right by the people in the Beacon Hills Ward. Stiles panicked because he doesn’t trust us.”_

_ “Love. We can’t change the world but you and I can do our best to give Stiles a strong future. Stiles is our cub. He has your hair now and is starting to take on your complexion while he’s starting to gain my rugged charm.”_ Derek smirked, gaining a smile from Paige. _“Does this mean he won’t have another panic attack. No, but it does mean you and I just have to show more of our love and protection for him.”_

Paige’s smile warmed as she laid soft tender licks to his muzzle._ “What would I do without you?”_

Derek gave a low growl nuzzling her cheek. _“You’ll never have to find out. Now I was thinking about showing our young cub the farm. We could show him the barn and play area, maybe the clinic.”_

Paige looked thoughtfully down at Stiles sleeping form. _“Hmmm… okay but remember that we’re keeping the cubs away from the rest of the pack until they’re ready to present to your mom.”_

_ “Not to worry. Mom said she was going out with the rest of the pack for a run in a couple hours. Stiles should be awake by then.”_ Derek replied, laying his head down beside Stiles’ sleeping form, his nose nuzzling against Stiles’ neck.

_“Alright, while you do that I’ll get dinner ready. Oh we’ll probably need to get out in a couple days to get some extra supplies.” _Paige replied settling down her head resting just above Stiles’.

Stiles groaned as he felt something cold rub against his cheek. Wiggling to try and escape the cold wetness nudging his cheek, Stiles tried to push it away but his hands being stuck by his sides prevented it. Grumbling Stiles peered through sore gritty eyes to find an out of focus black blob looking down at him. Stiles whined at the pain in his eyes. Crying had left his eyes puffy and red, tender to open or blink. Abruptly a warm wet surface ran over Stiles’ eyes taking away the pain and soreness. Blinking in surprise and shock Stiles looked up finding a large black muzzle in front of his face, leaning back Stiles found the muzzle connected to a large black wolf laying curled around him.

_“Oh right.”_ Stiles thought before feeling another warm wet swipe run up the back of his neck and into his hair. Glancing to his left Stiles found another familiar looking wolf peering down at him, its eyes filled with a warm sentient love. Stiles stared wide eyed as Paige lowered her head and licked his cheek before nuzzling it. _“Great. Wolf slobber.”_

“Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice nap with sweet dreams?” Paige’s warm voice swept over him. Opening his eyes Stiles found Paige sitting behind him, her legs stretched out and propping him up from behind. “I bet my little cub was having a nice cozy dream about laying in the sunshine.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. I bet our little cub was playing under the bright moonlight. Chasing fireflies. Right cub?” Stiles turned to Derek’s voice finding the male werewolf laying on his stomach his head propped up on his bent right arm his face warm and smiling.

Stiles eyes grew wide as he lightly swallowed at the sight of Derek. His shirt sleeves were pulled up and ruffled revealing his well-cut muscle toned arms. If he was normal, he was sure little Stiles would be at full mast at this moment.

_ “Oh, great I’m a horny baby with hot ass parents and no way to realize my dreams and just when I was on the verge of getting out of the horny era of teenage hood…how demoting.”_ Stiles thought giving a small sigh.

“Honey why don’t you take our cub on a little tour of the house and farm while I get dinner ready. I made your favorite venison and goat’s cheese lasagna with Caesar salad.” Paige said getting up with Stiles in her arms snuggling him close.

“You’re spoiling me. Remember, we have a new one to spoil. Isn’t that right, Stiles?” Derek asked before tickling under Stiles’ chin gaining a large mass of giggles from him.

“Oh don’t worry our little darling will be spoiled plenty tonight. Oh yes, he will,” Paige replied, kissing his Stiles’ head. “Are you going to use the harness?”

Derek shook his head. “No, I think he’ll fall asleep again and his schedule has been off already with sleeping so much today.”

“Alright, you boys have fun. I’ll call when dinner is ready. Make sure to wrap him in another blanket, the temperature is dropping,” Paige said with a smile as she handed Stiles off to Derek.

“Yes ma’am,” Derek replied grabbing a blanket from the nest wrapping Stiles up again before taking him outside.

Stiles glanced around, his breath misting in the frozen air. They seemed to be standing in a large courtyard, seven large houses circling around them each had their own garage and seemed to share the courtyard as their front yard. In the dead center of the yard was a large oval of trees, two large mature oak trees and two large mature apple trees; their limbs were bare, except for the large icicles that dangled like diamond-daggers from their branches. All the houses looked stately and well made. The two houses that were just inside the massive stone gate seemed to follow a Southern style with large wrap around porches, one was in a dark navy blue with white trim, while the other on the opposite side was yellow with white trim. The next two were cottages with arched front doors and quaint front porches. The one on the left was grey with white trim, while the one on the right was a sage green with a darker wood trim. On the other side of the cottages were farmhouse style houses, with large covered front porches and classical railings, the one on the left was white wood siding with black metal roof, while the other was light grey wood siding with darker grey trim. The final house and the keystone of the property was a Federal colonial style house with a modest front porch.

Stiles could see a large gate on the other side of the courtyard, a large ornate wood and metal gate stood. A forest scene with a large center and lake shown on the front with many animals depicted on it. Large stone pillars with wood slats in between made up the main entrance of the gate but he could see large stone walls running down the sides behind the houses. In the dazzling and glistening snow and ice the compound looked like a winter village.

“Welcome to the Halewood Estate Stiles. This is home, your home now. We have lived here for many centuries. Originally it was the Hale Estate, but since your great uncle Peter’s marriage and the uniting of the packs we have called our territory Halewood. Our whole pack lives here, even your great grandparents. That yellow house on the left is your aunt Kira’s and uncles Ethan and Aiden along with your cousin Lydia, the house across from them is your great uncles Peter and uncle-in-law Deucalion along with their daughters your cousins Malia and your new cousin Allison. In the green house is your aunt Erica and Uncle Boyd, across from them are your aunt Kali and uncle Ennis with your cousin Scott. Your aunt Laura and her husband Nick live in that white house over there and your grandparents, daddy’s parents, live there. Grandma Talia and Grandpa Alaric are anxious to meet and spoil you all. Your great grandparents are Adrian and Holly. You’re other aunts and uncles including your other great aunt Amber and her husband Rhydian live on the compound across the street.” Derek said pointing to each of the houses then to the buildings in the far distance. “Come on, let’s go check out the farm and center.”

Stiles stared in awe at the vast compound. It seemed like they were on a cul-de-sac within a cul-de-sac, one large compound split into three portions surrounded by forest with only one road in and out. Derek had explained that down the road from the compound where their house was, was an animal hospital, animal rehabilitation center, and barn. Apparently the Hales were very pro-animal, living off the land and being completely self-sufficient. Wind, solar, hydro, and geothermal energy were used for electricity and heating while water was gathered from the Hall creek and melted snow.

“Great grandpa Adrian runs the animal hospital with Grandma Holly and your aunt’s Kira and Amber. We take in animals that have been injured or misplaced. All life is precious sweetheart, never forget that. Animals were here first, we have just become their neighbors and we should respect them just as we respect others.” Derek said as they walked down a small alleyway that rolled down between the houses and the farm. “Your grandpa Alaric, uncles, and aunts run the farm. We have horses, cows, chickens, and sheep. Do you like animals’ baby boy? I bet you do. I bet you’ll have a lot of fun playing with animals. We also have kitty cats and puppy dogs. I bet you’ll be running amok in the fields and the woods, giving your mother and I grey hairs.”

_“Maybe I can drive them into an early grave.”_ Stiles thought with a grumble as he was taken into a warm barn.

Inside was large, the fresh smell of hay and straw warmed Stiles nose as he looked around. He found five large stalls to both the right and left inside were multiple cows, twenty-four in total; three in each stall and the last two stalls held goats. All looked happy and placid, munching their grass dinners.

“This is our dairy barn. We get our yummy milk and make cheese and ice cream. Your mommy’s lasagna is made from those goat’s milk,” Derek said with a smile as he walked down the aisle. “We have other barns like this where the horses, chickens, and sheep live. Mommy and I will show you around more over the next few days, for now we’ll end here. Plus I think your aunts and uncles will be mad if we show you everything.”

Stiles sat quietly his mind reeling from the onslaught of information he was given. He was basically living on a compound of over (twenty?) werewolves. Stuck in a body with barely any mobility or speed unable to control his bodily function and god knows where in the world….

_“I am totally fucking screwed.”_

Stiles sat crossly in his new latest prison…a high chair. As night had drawn closer and colder, Derek had brought Stiles in not wanting his “cub” to catch a chill. Almost immediately he had been swept up by Paige and plopped into the chair, strapped securely and left to his own devices with some fresh baby biscuits she had made.

“So how did the little adventure go?” Paige asked as she served the lasagna.

_“God that smells amazing. Why am I stuck with cheap biscuits when they get that amazing lasagna? So unfair.” _Stiles growled as he took his first bite of the biscuit. _“OH MY GOD THIS IS DELICIOUS!! So soft and sweet yet perfectly chewy. Yum!!”_

“Oh, looks like someone likes your cooking, my moon,” Derek chuckled.

Paige smiled. “I’m glad because our baby needs some fattening up if he’s going to be big and strong like his daddy.”

Stiles groaned. _“Seriously I’ve got fat rolls on my legs. I think I’m good.”_

“Oh honey, Laura stopped by and dropped off some lavender and poppy goat soap for our cub. I think she was trying to get a leg up on Erica and Kira as the favorite aunt,” Paige said with a chuckle.

“That sounds like my sister,” Derek said with a smile glancing at Stiles. “But the soap should help relax Stiles for bedtime tonight. Huh baby.”

_“Soap means bath and bath means…OH HELL, NO NOT AGAIN!!”_ Stiles leaned back, smacking the rest of the biscuits off the table. “NO!”

“Uh oh, baby’s fussy,” Derek said calmly setting down his fork before getting up and unstrapping Stiles, lifting him up. “I know it’s okay buddy. You’re all upset and frustrated, it’s been a long exhausting day, poor baby.”

Stiles cried and screamed as his back was rubbed and his bottom patted. He was so done with this. Done with the embarrassment, the indignity, and the lack of control he was forced into. Why? Why had he been chosen? Why was any of this happening?!

Derek steadily walked down to the nursery, giving a soothing rumble as he tried to settle his cub. He and Paige were expecting this especially after the panic attack. Young claimed cubs were prone to high emotional outbursts their first few days of being introduced to their packs. The main reason behind this was the feelings of being alone and afraid. That’s why the first few days were critical in connecting and why it was highly recommended that the parents wait a few days before introducing the cub to the rest of the pack. At the moment his cub felt the need to escape and run because he felt that he was alone.

“It’s okay little one I know, I know shhh.” Derek said gently as he set Stiles down on the changing table in the nursery bathroom. Undoing his onesie and diaper Derek drew a warm bath, setting a special seat in the warm water along with some lavender bubble bath.

Once it was ready, Derek wiped off his son before setting him in warm bath. Lifting up a cup of water the male werewolf poured it down over his chest and stomach as he lightly hummed. With skilled precision and gentleness Derek took the new soap and began massaging it into his son’s body from his neck down to his littlest pinky toe until Stiles crying had drifted away and he became putty under his hands.

“Does that feel good baby boy? I’m sorry you had such a rough day, they’re never fun. However, sweetie taking it out on others isn’t nice either. They’re not the reason behind your upset, so you shouldn’t take out your frustration with them. It hurts them and we’re kind in this world. Alright?” Derek said moving to wash Stile’s hair.

Stiles gave small sighs and purring like noise as he lightly gummed at his hand.

_“Don’t stop…please don’t stop.” _Stiles thought he was in heaven, perfect warm heaven.

“Alright little one, all done. Time for bed,” Derek said lifting Stiles into a warm towel before draining the tub.

After being rubbed dry Stiles watched as Derek rubbed oil and lotion into his skin before applying diaper cream and baby powder then putting him into a thick diaper. Derek then moved his drowsy baby into the nursery where he pulled out a thick dark green sweater-like sleep sack from the closet. Slipping Stiles in, Derek smiled at his cub; he was already asleep, his mouth moving like he was suckling on a pacifier. Gliding a warm furry eared cap onto Stiles’ head, Derek cradled Stiles’ to his chest as he moved to the master bedroom where he found Paige on the bed.

“Is he out?” Paige asked

“Not completely, I think he’ll feed as he finishes drifting off.” Derek replied passing their cub over,

Paige smiled at Stiles’ drowsy form as he pressed his face to her breast, feeling him latch instantly and take his fill of her mouth.

“Did he seem happy on your walk?”

“He was staring in wonder, I just wish it were spring then he would see everything alive and lush,” Derek replied.

“Spring will be on its way soon, for now we’ll just have to make do. There, all full,” Paige said as Stiles detached and a pacifier was slipped into his mouth. Paige stood up and placed him in his bassinet, wrapping him in the faux fur blankets before kissing his cheek. “Sleep well cub we’ll watch over you with mother moon.”

Turning around, Paige found Derek laying down his clothes removed, as he smiling warmly at her. “You’re beautiful come to bed, he’s safe.”

Paige smiled climbing in and nestling herself inside Derek’s strong arms nuzzling his neck. “Goodnight my love.”

**Kali ** ** Paige**

**Peter Derek and Paige's House Ennis and Kali's House**

**Erica and Boyd's House Kira, Ethan, and Aiden's House **

**Laura and Nick's House Peter and Deucalion's House Talia and Alaric's House**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Stiles has had his first day with his new mommy and daddy. Next we'll see how Scott and Allison are doing.
> 
> Please note that I do know that Kali's picture is a Border Collie, however, the coloring of the dog is how I picture Kali's fur.
> 
> Please comment but please be nice the comments give me fuel.


	6. Parents, Siblings, and Doctors Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank sarcasmismyweapon for being such a stupendous Beta and helping with this work.
> 
> I also want to thank all my readers for being patient.

“Such a pretty girl.” Peter said as he brushed his baby girl’s brown hair. Allison gave a little growl as she squirmed to get away from the brush. “I know, I know mean Papa wanting his baby to look sweet and clean.” Allison groaned she had, had just about enough of all this baby talk. It had been one or two weeks since she, Scott, and Stiles had been claimed and, in that time, she had been humiliated about one hundred times over.

After being separated at the station Alpha Deucalion and Peter had taken her down one of the ice-covered roads. Terrace and Tudor houses lined the roads while other houses seemed to be made of the large trees and boulders of the forest, the stone pathway like a frozen river the way the ice was embedded around and over the rocks. Allison stared at the wolf’s that followed behind them, Kali a clay red tick wolf carried Scott who whimpered in his own basket while Ennis in his hulking chocolate form walked beside Scott’s confined form whining and licking at his face. Allison whimpered a little at Scott’s upset cries pulling a hand free from the blanket she was wrapped in and reached to Scott with a whine. Peter Hale, however, had given a little chuff and nuzzled her hand before pulling the blanket tightly back around her. For a moment the group had paused at the edge of the town Ennis and Kali nuzzled and rubbed heads with Deucalion and Peter before moving to Allison each giving her a wet sloppy lick before she was moved away by Deucalion who moved away down a small side road. Allison had cried as she and Scott had lost sight of each other, the trees soon blocking each other’s view.

At first, Allison had tried to keep track of landmarks and turns in their path so when she escaped, she knew the way to the town. However, it appeared her new infant form had other thoughts. After only a few moments with the swaying of the walk, her full stomach, and the warmth of the blanket being re-tucked proved to be the perfect setting for an instant nap.

What felt like hours later Allison woke up in a nest of quilts, fur throws, and shirts. One smelled like bonfire while the other smelled more of wet oak trees. As she looked around, she found the nest in a wooden pen that surrounded her. Wiggling and squirming Allison rolled to her stomach and army crawled to the edge of the nest. She found a large living room with leather chesterfield couches and a coffee table in between. A soft plush glider chair sat to her left, behind her was large floor to ceiling windows. Turning to look out the windows Allison found a wide porch with white railings, then further off she could see a yellow house with white trim.

_“Oh, crap I’m in the wolves’ den.” _Allison realized to herself as she looked out the window.

**Bark**

Allison jumped at the high-pitched sound from behind her. Whirling too quickly around and with her coordination no better than a newborn kitten Allison ended up flopping onto her back looking upside down at a large coyote on the other side of the pen. Now Allison had seen coyotes before the animals easily snuck in and out of the wards all the time and you could always hear them at night when their packs would call up into the night air. However, this coyote was much larger than a normal coyote, easily larger than a Great Dane. Standing at least three and a half, maybe four feet tall at the shoulder the coyote could easily drape its neck over the top of the pen and snatch her. Instead it peered down at her playfully wagging its tail as it panted, its fur was a mixture of brown and black with a darker face and back with a lighter underside. The coyote gave another bark before reaching over and nuzzling at her cheek giving little puppy licks. The deep blue eyes spoke mischief as Allison squirmed and wiggled giggling at the playful assault on her face and neck, the coyote whimpered and whined happily.

“Alright Malia give your baby sister a break.” A deep British accented voice broke into the tickle fest.

Giving one last lick the coyote, Malia, backed up and moved over to the man who seemed to suddenly appear from nowhere. Allison rubbed her eyes free of the tears from her laughter looking up at the man who had stopped Malia.

_“Deucalion Blackwood, Alpha of the Blackwood alpha pack. Mate to Peter Hale the left hand of the Hale Pack.” _Allison thought as she stared at the tall, handsome man.

His sandy blonde hair was lightly shifted over his face, but it did nothing to hide his piercing cerulean blue eyes. Although dressed casually in jeans and a light tan turtleneck sweater the man radiated power and strength but seemed to act gentle as she watched him stroke over Malia’s neck and shoulders.

“Having one of those days, cub?” Deucalion asked gently, rubbing up his daughter’s cheek before lightly scratching at her ears. Malia whined before leaning in and rubbing up against Deucalion’s side and legs. “I know it’s hard especially now that things have changed but remember we are a pack, family and nothing will change that.”

Malia’s form shifted to reveal a tall, athletic, lean young woman. Her hair was a rich dark brown that ran just a little past her shoulders. She was dressed in roughed up skinny jeans and black combat boots. A black shirt with a blue flannel shirt over it. A black beanie rested on top of her head, to Allison she looked no older than she was. _How old she really was…_

“Thanks Papa. I was nervous that she wouldn’t like me, but now I feel better, especially now that you’re home.” Malia said as she moved forward and nuzzled under Deucalion’s chin and into his neck, scenting him calmly.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t come with us but Aunt Amber says you passed your tests with flying colors and that you’ll be ready to lead your first hunt. I know you wanted to come to the ceremony but wouldn’t you say that staying proved just as fruitful?” Deucalion asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

Malia whined but nodded. “I just wanted to be there; you know…To be a part of bringing the new cub home.”

“Don’t worry the ceremony may be the introduction but…Your new sister is here and she won’t be going anywhere. She’ll need a big sister like you to show her how to run, howl, and protect the pack.” Deucalion said with a smile. Allison stared up at the two as a giant smile filled Malia’s face before she was scooped up by Deucalion.

“Okay sweetie time for all pups to take their naps.” Peter said calmly as he nuzzled Allison’s cheek.

Allison grumbled as she fisted her hands trying and spectacularly missing his face. Her days were like this now being cuddled and, in her mind, ridiculed as she was made to do things she wouldn’t do. Her captor’s routine was for Deucalion to wake her up as the sun peaked up, be put in a high chair where she would be fed a meaty mush and mashed fruit before being fed a bottle of milk. Peter would then give her a morning bath usually scrubbing her down till she was pleasantly pink before drying her and putting her into a thick diaper that made her bottom half look fat. Then Peter would sit her down in between his legs as he brushed her hair out. It had been shortened by whatever procedure they had done but would still end up overly fluffy after being dried. While Peter brushed her hair Allison would have to endure constant cooing and tickles when the man was trying to be playful. After suffering through the process, she would be placed in a thick sleeper sack that put her into a swaddled position to where only her face was visible. She wasn’t able to move an inch, the combination of the sack and the diaper firmly keeping her in place.

Then it was naptime, however, unlike her afternoon nap time where she was placed in her rolling prison, a pram, she was placed in the large nest of blankets and pillows. Whereupon Deucalion, Peter, and Malia would all shift to their wolf or coyote forms and snuggle in around her kissing her cheeks and nose which sent her into unwanted giggling fits. It seemed that at those moments they were truly at their happiest. Their eyes…The ones she had thought of as nightmares as pain held only heartwarming love and care. Peter would rest his head beside her lap giving soft growls and grumbles that reminded her of a cat’s purr, while Deucalion would nuzzle her head giving a deeper throatier growl possessive in tone and feel. Malia, meanwhile, would whimper and whine her tail wagging as she panted her tongue dangling from her mouth. Allison stared at Malia in disgruntlement, annoyed by the fact that she couldn’t punch the smug looking coyote in her furry face. Yet all that seemed to happen was Malia’s steady panting sent her to sleep.

“Such a cute baby.” Allison opened her eyes to find Peter in his Beta shift staring down at her; yet something was off. Looking down at herself she realized what it was. She was normal.

She was in her normal body, her normal sixteen-year-old body. Yet it wasn’t. She was dressed in a pink poofy, frilly dress. Around her waist was the obvious bulge of a rather thick diaper that spread her legs far apart making it impossible to close them. Allison looked around her…Bedroom was different; it was pink and frilly and not how she remembered it being.

Her bedroom (nursery) was a warm golden color like a morning sunrise. Willow trees decorated the walls with branches that came up to the ceiling making a tent-like feature especially with the hanging floral vines. Each vine had different warm colors: pinks, yellows, whites, and reds; with white plush curtains. Her bed (crib) was white with floral designs on it with sunset colored sheets. Across from it was a large window where a grey couch sat to the right of that was her changing table and closet. There was a large toy chest filled with plushies and fuzzy blankets.

The bedroom she was seeing was one of those princess monstrosities rooms where you expect the girl to be all about tea parties and dress up. It was an atrocious pink with frills and white words that said “Princess, Adorable, Baby Girl”. Allison wanted to puke.

“Almost done then we can take miss cutie patootie down for her special day.” Peter said capturing Allison’s attention.

Peter pulled her hair into pigtails with white frilly ribbons which he braided the ends. Then he placed a large flower rimmed bonnet on her head tying an extra-large bow under her chin. Matching booties and mittens were placed on her before she was awkwardly cradled bridle style in Peter’s arms.

Reaching the kitchen Allison was shoved into a high chair where Deucalion in his beta shift sat down and started feeding her green and orange baby food. It smelled horrible, and looked even worse. It seemed to bubble and swirled curiously.

“Baby ready for a bite?” Deucalion asked scooping an abnormally large blob of the goop and held it out to her. Allison shivered, shaking her head back and forth in panic. Peter came into view with another even larger spoonful.

“Come on baby princess, just one, big…BITE!”

As Peter leaned forward his fangs seemed to grow larger and more pointed till all Allison saw was his teeth and the flash of his red eyes.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Allison woke up screaming tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the sight of the teeth…The pointed fangs and the flashing red eyes. Cries and wails slipped through her lips as the feeling of loneliness took over. She quickly started struggling for breath, not noticing being lifted up against a warm chest being rocked back and forth.

"Shhh little sis" A soft voice soothed, "Deep breaths," 

Opening her eyes Allison found Malia holding her gently swaying from side to side. Allison gasped for breath, trying to match it to Malia's but unable to. Her whole body was shaking from the force of the sobs still ripping through her body. Allison felt Malia moving over to the other side of the room, before lowering herself onto the large leather seat. Sat up slightly, her face was gently tucked against Malia's neck who crooned gently, rubbing her back. They sat like that for a while, Malia rubbing her back while murmuring soothingly to Allison, listening as her breathing slowly evened out.

Allison relaxed as she caught Malia’s scent, cinnamon and cloves, it seeped deep into her body gently unlocking each of her locked muscles. It was so strange. Here she was a girl frightened for her life, taken away from what she loved and yet right at that moment she felt like she was home just by smelling Malia’s neck. She couldn’t understand it. Why was being held by Malia so…Comforting? Why was being cleaned by Peter soothing? Or being fed by Deucalion? Why did they feel like family? Allison grumbled as she snuffled at Malia’s neck feeling a headache coming on.

“I know little sis it’s hard. You feel out of place, like you’re not part of the family. I know how it feels. Before the world changed, I was alone. I was adopted and my adoptive parents were killed by hunters, bad people who thought our kind were monsters.” Malia said.

_“Were?” _Allison wanted so bad to arch an eyebrow at Malia.

“Hunters they’re the monsters they hurt people no matter who or what they are. My adoptive parents were human but the hunters hurt them for just being associated with me. They were considered traitors. I lost them when I was only nine years old. I won’t tell you how it happened you’re too young for all of that but after they were gone, I ran and stayed as a coyote for a long time. Until Papa found me again, when he brought me here, I didn’t think I would fit in. Not because of being a coyote with a bunch of wolves more because I had been in the forest for so long, I didn’t really know how to be anything else. It wasn’t till Papa married Dad that I really felt safe that I really felt I belonged. I guess what I’m trying to say is that no matter what I’ll always look after you little sis. Soon things will feel right and till then I’ll always be here.” Malia said, sitting back with a sigh as she slowly rocked Allison.

As she was rocked Allison’s eyes began to drift asleep again her earlier panic no longer existent. Before drifting off again though Allison thought how she had always wanted a big sister.

Unknown to the two girls Peter and Deucalion had been listening to their eldest comfort their little pup. Pride swelled in both their chests as Malia had talked to Allison. They could feel Allison’s stress, worry, and tension slip away as Malia spoke. Sharing a fond look once the two were back asleep Peter looked to his mate and gave a wolf like smile.

_“Mother moon has truly blessed us.”_

“Come on Scottie time to eat.” Ennis said with a bright smile as he lifted Scott above his head.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

“Oh, come on baby pups should be happy. Why all the crying?” Ennis asked his deep voice rumbling in a soothing manner as he pulled Scott close to his chest rubbing the pup’s back. “Shh come on time for num nums.”

Calmly the massive alpha sat down and cuddled the cub close giving a small sigh as he raised a bottle to his cub’s mouth. It had been two weeks since they had brought their little cub home and the poor thing had barely stopped crying. Only when he was being fed or asleep would he be quiet except for soft whimpers and whines. Gently easing the nipple into the distraught cub’s mouth watching him hungrily suckling at the teat. Ennis stared sorrowfully down at his small cub, he could tell the pup was confused and nervous, but the discomfort was only one part of the cub’s distressed behavior.

**BURP!! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!**

“Shh…Shhh. It’s alright. It’s alright shhh,” Ennis whispered softly cleaning the sick up from around his cubs face. Sitting up straighter the six-foot four man placed the cubs curly covered head to his shoulder where he rubbed his large hand up and down the cubs small back and bottom. “Shh…Papa’s here…Shh.”

Since bringing their cub home they had mixed results at feeding him. Little Scottie had a very sensitive stomach. In the beginning they had decided that they didn’t want to have a problem with nipple confusion so the mated pair had decided to stick to bottles. However, it wasn’t the nipple or Scott’s lack of appetite. It was the food itself. Each time either he or Kali fed him Scott would throw up most of his meal and it was beginning to take a real effect on the poor pup. He was becoming thinner his parents were beginning to feel the pup’s ribs and hips where chubby baby fat should be. Over the course of the last two weeks they had tried different variations of formula and Cub mix to try and keep the food down but had no success and it was beginning to worry the new parents.

“No luck?” A female voice came from behind Ennis. Looking up he found a slim beautiful woman with milk chocolate skin leaning over the back of the couch. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a brown leather vest with faux fur around the collar and arm holes. On her model like legs she wore forest green leggings with black combat boots, Ennis rubbed his head against hers before nuzzling into her neck.

“No, he only got about a quarter of it down before it came back up. Is Alan on his way?” Ennis asked as he calmly handed Scott to his mate. Kali nodded.

“Yes, he and Deuc are coming over. Alan said five minutes at most.” Kali whispered as she let Scott hide underneath her opened vest as she patted his back.

“He didn’t need to come; he’s got his own cub to worry about.” Ennis said earnestly, getting up to throw the burp cloth in the washer and clean the bottle.

“I said the exact same thing but he’s worried. You know how he gets when any cub gets sick or hurt.” Kali said rolling her eyes though they held nothing but warmth and relief.

Ennis sighed but nodded. “He nearly had a heart attack when little Lydia broke her wrist. What was it two? Three? Hours after the bone had healed and Deuc was still taking the pain and offering cuddles.”

Kali chuckled. “I’m honestly glad he’s coming. I’ve been really worried about Scotty’s health.”

Ennis moved away from the sink and wrapped his arms around her and Scott. Nuzzling and licking at Kali’s neck he cupped his hand at the back of Scott’s hidden head.

“He’ll be fine. I promise you. He’s safe with us and soon he’ll be the happiest little pup in the pack.” Ennis purred his chest rumbling deeply.

** _ KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._ **

Lifting his head Ennis gave a smile before moving to the door to welcome their guests. Kali moved to take a seat on the couch where she rocked Scott gently.

“Gonna get you all fixed up.” Kali whispered as she kissed Scott’s temple.

“Alpha, Deaton, welcome please come in. Kali and Scotty are on the couch in the living room.” Alpha Ennis’ voice came from the front door.

Scott groaned as he listened to one of his captors welcomed more people that he found unwelcome in his life. All he wanted was to suffer in privacy was that too much to ask? Ever since the ass-hole Ennis caught him his life had turned into a living hell.

First, the jerk of an Alpha had chased him through the field part of the ceremonial ground, then had cornered him at the edge of the river. In a last-ditch effort to try to escape, he tried to squeeze through a rock only to start having an asthma attack and inevitably collapse onto the ground. And of course, the high and mighty Alpha Ennis had to shift back and magically help him, before being knocked unconscious by a bite by the wolf fangs on his neck. Then to add insult to injury the next time he wakes up he’s a foot tall, drooling, uncoordinated baby who had zero emotional control. The only positive he had was that Stiles and Allison were with him but they had been separated from him and now he was alone to face everything.

Since being separated Scott had been living in utter hell. Between constant feedings (and throwing up), baths, cuddled to within an inch of his life Scott was beginning to feel utterly fed up. He was sick of being sick. Since he had been brought to Ennis and Kali’s “den” they had been feeding different variations of formula and a mushy meat meal they called “Cub Meal”. Yet he wasn’t able to keep any of it down or if he did it was very little. Usually after only a few mouthfuls would he feel a sharp twist in his stomach then back up came the food.

“So, he hasn’t been able to keep much of anything down?” Scott curled closer to Kali moaning as he remembered the voice from the train.

“No nothing really. At first, we started him on a weight supplement formula because of his small size. After we saw that he couldn’t keep it down then we tried a lighter formula and a chicken cub mash but we had the same results. We’ve been able to get him to drink small sips of water but most of what meals we prepare comes back up.” Kali’s voice from overhead.

“Hmm alright let’s have a look.” Scott cried out as he was lifted away from his hiding spot before being laid out on the couch beside Kali.

The dark faced doctor, Deaton Scott thought his name was, sat him up for a moment taking him out of the star and moon light blue sleep sack that Ennis had put him in that morning. Being laid and stretched out Scott watched as Deaton snapped on a set of gloves and reached into a leather doctors’ bag. Very gently the doctor placed the bell of the stethoscope against Scott’s chest before moving down to his stomach.

“Hmmm.” Deaton said putting away the stethoscope before returning his plastic covered hands to Scott’s stomach. Scott squirmed at the cold plastic fingers that pocked and pressed on his stomach. “Any problems with bowel movements?”

Ennis nodded. “He’s been constipated quite a few times but as soon as we settle our hands on him, he’s able to go.”

Deaton nodded as Scott gave a whimper like growl.

_“Can someone please get the handsy doctor off my stomach now.” _Scott thought with irritation.

The doctor continues his exam checking Scott’s eyes, ears, mouth and nose before weighing him on a portable scale. Deaton removed his gloves calmly a few minutes after. Handing Scott back to Kali who immediately scented him rubbing her cheek against him. Ennis rubbed Scott’s back and neck giving it a few little licks.

“Your cub has a pyloric stenosis the gap between his stomach and small intestine wall has thickened to the point that food can’t get by like it’s supposed to and in turn makes the food come back up.” Deaton

“Isn’t it impossible for this to happen? They do have their fangs now.” Deucalion asked questioningly.

_“Fangs?”_ Scott thought questioningly

“Until they have their first change the newborns are as frail as human ones. As soon as the moon rushes through them should they be free of issues. However, little Scott is much smaller than his adoptive siblings. Stiles and Allison are both fairly larger than him. He may be a late bloomer with things as they come up.” Deaton explained calmly.

_“First change? Free of issues?” _Scott head spun at what Deaton was saying.

“What can be done then?” Kali asked worriedly, bringing Scott closer. Reaching into his bag Deaton brought out a vile then a large syringe. Scott whined at the length of the needle it was almost four or five inches long.

“A shot of Nemeton sap mixed with kanima venom should work fine till he shifts. It will help engage his healing to counteract the venom and heal the damaged valve. After which you can start on smaller, more frequent meals. I’m suggesting eight small meals a day even at night. I’ll give you the recipe for the formula that you’ll be giving him.” Deaton said as he filled the needle.

“Are you sure he’ll be able to keep it down? I don’t want Scotty to get discouraged from eating because he gets sick.” Ennis asked concerned at seeing his cub’s eyes become large at the sight of the needle and start to shiver.

Deaton sighed. “Yes, he will. Smaller meals will give him time to adjust to keeping things down over the next couple weeks. We can slowly drop the amount of meals till we get him on a normal schedule.”

Ennis nodded as he carefully drew Scott into his arms and held him close before bringing him over to Deaton. Lightly Deaton ran the tips of his fingers over Scott’s stomach, his touch warmer than it had been before. After a moment Deaton tapped at the cub’s stomach before sticking the large needle into the boy’s small abdomen.

Scott screamed and stared horrified as the long needle disappeared into his body before stopping at the base where the large plunger was dispensed into him. The changed boy’s heart nearly stopped as he watched the long needle pull out after the last drop of the medicine was finished distributed.

“There we are. Such a brave boy.” Deaton said giving a quick smile before wiping the small drip of blood away before placing a bandage on him. “Give that a couple hours to work before feeding him again. Now what I’m prescribing is a mixture of sheep and goats’ milk. Sheep’s milk is fattier and will help put the weight back on while the goat’s milk is easier to digest but lacks the fattiness that the boy needs but has fatty acids that are quick source of energy. So, he may be a little more active now. I’m also suggesting adding honey to the mix. It will help with the stronger milk tastes.” Deaton explained as he pulled out a large jar of milk and honey.

“Derek mentioned that all the goats and sheep are heavy with milk so we won’t have to worry about feeding the little one.” Deucalion said, moving to rub his hand on Scott’s neck.

Ennis smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. How is your baby girl by the way I’m sorry for not asking before?”

Deucalion gave a soft smile before rubbing at Ennis’ neck passing this thumb over the massive alpha’s pulse point.

“Nothing to apologize for my friend. You were worried for a cub. I expect nothing less from my second and family. Allison is doing great and she has settled in wonderfully with Malia. It seems her favorite thing to do is play on her stomach while Malia is in her full shift. Seems to get a kick out of Malia’s playful running around and acting like a puppy on a sugar high. Ally just giggles and laughs when Malia is like that.” Deuc said his smile warm and happy like that only a father could have.

“She’s already one of your prized treasures.” Kali said with a smile as she rocked Scott calmly. “I know that feeling.”

Scott looked up at Kali noticing the warm look she was giving him as she held him closer. No matter what happened she always held that look in her eyes…. That warmth.

_“Why?”_ Scott wondered.

“Oh, Derek and Paige have the proud parents look much worse. Why I haven’t seen Derek smile so much since he learned he was going to be an uncle.” Deucalion continued. “Paige has taken well to motherhood and I heard just yesterday that Stiles flashed his eyes for the first time.”

“Speaking of Stiles, I must be off. It seems the little cub caught himself a case of the shifts and the parents are going into protective worry hen mode. So, I must get going. Remember every two hours and if he continues having the same symptoms call me and I’ll come back for another look.” Deaton interrupted snapping his bag shut.

“Oh, poor thing. Please tell Derek and Paige we hope the little one gets well soon and thank you for coming. I was so worried about my little Scottie cub.” Kali said getting up with Scott in her arms.

“Yes, thank you Deaton. Please let me know if we can do anything in return.” Ennis said, shaking Deaton’s hand.

“Anytime. Alpha Blackwood I’ll be leaving now. Shall I meet you at Derek’s home?” Deaton inquired as he set to put his jacket on.

“Yes. I’d like to get a few more moments with this cute littlest one here.” Deucalion said, smiling down at Scott staring at him in wonder.

“Alright I’ll speak with you later.” Deaton said before leaving.

Watching the strange doctor leave, Scott squeaked as he was lifted into the firm yet gentle hands of Alpha Deucalion who held him above his head and began kissing the tips of his fingers and toes.

“I don’t know what Deaton was talking about. You’re three times bigger than you were the last time I saw you.” Deucalion chuckled. Scott couldn’t help but giggle as Deucalion alternated from kissing his fingers and toes to rubbing the top of his head on Scott’s exposed stomach.

“There we go just as a pup should be all smiles and happiness.” Deucalion smiled as he cradled Scott to his chest nuzzling at the cub’s fluffy locks. Scott nuzzled back into the Alpha’s neck before catching himself and pulling back, giving a whine and wiggling annoyed. “Oh, looks like someone’s ready to go back to his papa.” Deucalion said as he handed Scott back to Ennis.

Ennis gave a small sigh as Scott was placed in his arms where he immediately began to rock Scott while rubbing his stomach gently.

“Shh…shh it’s alright little one it’s alright.” Ennis purred gently as he pressed a pacifier into Scott’s mouth.

Scott couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. How could cuddling like this, being smiled on by Deucalion, and the warm expression in Kali’s eyes be so comforting? Why did he have those moments of nuzzling back, of giggling, of feeling…Safe?

A couple hours later after Deucalion left Scott found himself in his “room”. Themed like an Aspen forest at twilight during fall the walls were painted a navy-blue color with murals of aspen trees covering the walls. Golden leaves brought warmth to the walls, while amongst the tree’s rabbits, foxes, and a bobcat peaked out from behind the trees. Soft grey plush carpet covered the floor of the nursery making the white furniture stand out comfortably. Made out of walnut wood the bassinet was positioned in the corner of the room covered by soft pillows and blankets in a soft grey color with white and blue stars scattered all along them. Next to the bassinet a white rocking chair sat a small table with a lamp shaped like a full moon sat on it. On the far wall a window sat with a large window seat on the sides were shelves filled with books and toys. On the far side of the seat sat the door to his closet while across from it was the changing table with twelve drawers and shelves filled with cloth diapers, diaper crème, baby powder, and baby oil. Stuffed animals, deer, raccoons, bears, rabbits, along with a large moose laid around the room. Kali sat on the window seat admiring the snow as it fell in the crescent moonlight Scott freshly bathed and diapered swaddled in her arms. Lightly she hummed as she rocked him hearing Ennis’ heavy yet light steps as he came in with a small bottle of the new formula. Calmly Kali sat forward allowing Ennis to sit behind her as she rested against his chest as he offered the bottle to her before wrapping his arms around his mate and cub smiling warmly over her shoulder at their cub.

“Here we go little one time to eat.” Kali said calmly rubbing the nipple of the bottle against Scott’s lips.

Scott whined but opened his lips and allowed the warm nipple into his mouth before suckling down the milk. Different from the original milk, the new formula was thicker and was sweet against his tongue yet as he drank the usual queasiness that usually reared its head never appeared. Instead a raw unwavering hunger engulfed him, earnestly he began to suckle demanding the nipple to give more than it allowed. Calmly Kali pulled the bottle away from Scott’s lips. Scott whined and wiggled trying to free his arms to take the bottle back.

“Steady on little one. You can have it back but you must drink it slower.” Kali scolded lightly. Scott whined again before settling knowing that Kali would wait until he settled down. Kali smiled as she replaced the bottle into Scott’s mouth rocking him slowly as he drank his fill. Soon the little one’s eyes were sliding shut as he suckled on the empty bottle. As softly as she could Kali replaced the nipple of the bottle with a pacifier.

“He ate.” Ennis whispered as he nuzzled Kali’s neck as he rubbed Scott’s back.

“I’m glad I was so worried about our little cub.” Kali whispered back as she smiled down at Scott. “He’s so small, so delicate, so precious.”

“He’s our little cub.” Ennis replied calmly as both he and Kali watched Scott peacefully dream.

**Malia**


	7. The Sick Pup Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been a busy time. Surgeries, Storms, and 2020 craziness OH MY!! Would really like to thank my Beta Sarcasmismyweapon for helping me with the chapter.
> 
> The first lullaby Here Comes The Sun by the Beatles while the second song is an edited version of Run Wolf, Warrior by Joyce from the anime TV series Wolf's Rain.

Over the next few days Stiles lived in a revolving door of boredom and embarrassment. Each morning he was woken up by the sunshine streaming through the master bedrooms bay windows. Then one of his so-called parents would come and get him. Most of the time it was Derek. He’d be taken from the bassinet and into what would be his room, he refused to use its other name. This was where he would be changed, put into a thick diaper then wrangled into a onesie before being cuddled to Derek’s chest and taken to the kitchen. Stiles would then be handed off to Paige who would nestle down on the couch and…Uhm breastfeed him. After his breakfast Derek would place him in the nest for some tummy time while they ate their breakfast. Afterward Paige would pick him up and go on with their day while Derek disappeared for a few hours in his office or outside the house. She would swaddle him in a baby sling and carry him around while she cleaned the house or read. When Stiles would try to fight only succeeding in wiggling and squirming while making irritated noises Paige would pat his butt stick a pacifier in his mouth then move to sit on the couch where she would either feed him or massage his back. At lunch Derek would reappear all smiles and happiness usually swooping him up from either the nest or from Paige blowing raspberries into his neck and stomach and of course Stiles would involuntarily burst out laughing. Derek would then plop him into his third prison, the high chair. Stiles would then be fed by Derek either mashed baby food or rice pudding.

At first Stiles would simply turn away or smack at the spoon, however, Derek always won. When Stiles was ‘fussy’ Derek would pick Stiles up and slide his arm around so that Stiles was cradled against his chest with his head leaning on Derek's upper arm, using his lower arm to pin his face in place. He used his hand to carefully pry Stiles’ mouth open, his other hand guiding the spoonful of food into his mouth. Stiles would be fed three jars or two bowls of pudding before being considered full. After lunch Stiles would be carried to the nursery where Paige would breastfeed while rocking him. Derek would join in his wolf form laying his head on Paige’s lap nuzzling at Stile’s side. Whether it was because he was full or because being small made him run out of energy quicker Stiles would fall asleep again. Two hours later Derek would wake him up and take him out into the afternoon air, he would show him around the farm, (more like fortress) then would come inside and feed him dinner, which was always some brown mush that they called ‘cub meal’. It tasted like meat but was the consistency of oatmeal, he’d be forced to eat at least three bowls before being burped. It seemed they were very focused on making him plump and fat. Yet Paige for some reason still seemed to think he wasn’t eating enough.

“Are you sure he’s eating enough?” Paige asked a few days after just bringing Stiles home. “He’s still so thin.”

Derek had chuckled. “Honey he’s eaten everything you’ve put in front of him and he’s nursing healthily, you know as well as I do that cubs have high metabolisms. They can eat five times as much as a normal baby and never gain a pound.”

“Yes, but he’s fighting his early afternoon feedings. You know that for him to grow as big as he’s supposed to, he needs to eat enough, besides, the gathering is coming up soon.”

“My moon you have to remember that our cub is still learning to listen to his body. He’ll learn soon when he’s full and when he’s hungry. For now, we just have to encourage him and stay to the schedule we planned.” Derek had replied.

Stiles would then sit and wait while Derek and Paige did the dishes, once that was done Stiles was collected and taken to the bathroom where they both would bathe him. Besides being breastfed and forced to use a diaper, this was one of Stiles most hated parts of the day. Having their hands roam all over him cleaning every inch till he was cleaner than he had ever been. Afterward Stiles was placed in a thicker diaper and placed in the center of the floor where both of his keepers would shift to wolf form and lick his newly cleaned skin. From in between his toes to behind his ears the two werewolves would slobber all over him. Paige seemed to pay extra attention to his stomach, her tongue pressing more firmly with each stroke till Stiles felt the cramps begin and felt his new diaper fill. That was another thing that was consistent throughout the day. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he fought Stiles would fill his diaper at least three, four times a day and wet it nearly double that amount. Each time he did he was strapped down and was cleaned, lotion, powdered, then placed into a new cloth diaper. Subsequently after being upset and fighting through the change Stiles was exhausted. Derek would swaddle him up snug, then carry him to the master suite where Paige would be waiting on their king bed for his nightly feed. While he was fed Derek would either read or sing their normal lullaby which he ultimately drifted off to, only to wake up the next day and start the routine all over again.

It was also during these boring and humiliating days that Stiles started feeling off. At first, it was a slight burn like an overworked muscle that ran throughout his body that disappeared after he got moving a little. Then it became more prominent.

Paige woke up to the sound of whining and whimpering. Getting up at the sound of her cub, Paige slipped on her dressing robe and walked over to the bassinet where she smiled down at her squirming cub.

“Hey little one what are you doing up so early?” Paige asked as she came into view, she was dressed in a full-length nightgown. “You hungry baby?”

Leaning down Paige undid the swaddling and lifted Stiles up. Stiles whimpered, giving a small cry as he was lifted up. Paige’s face immediately grew stern all remnants of sleep disappearing in the blink of an eye. Gently she placed her hand on his forehead and cheek before sniffing at his neck, as she pulled away concern filled her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie you feeling all icky. Don’t worry mommy and daddy will take care of you. Let’s get some food into your belly.” Paige cooed as she moved out of the master bedroom to across the hall to the nursery. With skilled gentleness and grace Paige changed Stiles from a wet diaper, before wrapping him up in a soft lightweight faux fur blanket before sitting down in a comfortable grey rocker. Undoing her robe, she pulled Stiles to her breast and began to feed him her rich milk. As she fed him Paige lightly rubbed his back taking his pain and discomfort.

“Looks like the shifts. Poor baby.” Paige whispered as she rocked.

The shifts were a common illness for newborn and Ceridwen pups. It was a combination of muscle growth and the growing closeness of the cub’s first full moon. As the time drew closer the cub’s bodies began to lightly shift and change. The cub’s body would take on flu-like symptoms: high fevers, chills, soreness, lack of eating, and lack of sleep.

_ Cough. Cough._

Coming out of her inner thoughts Paige lightly pulled Stiles away from her breast seeing he had spit up some of his breakfast. Giving a small smile she wiped away the mess before shifting him to her other breast where he greedily suckled, the next few days were going to be difficult but for some reason Paige looked forward to it. A few minutes passed before her cub showed he was done whining when she tried to feed him more. After burping him Paige laid Stiles down on his stomach on the changing table undoing his diaper before getting the petroleum jelly and thermometer in the bottom drawer out.

Stiles groaned, he felt like shit as he woke up. His whole body ached, it felt like he had been run over by a train, then a semi-truck, then his dad’s police car, then Jackson’s bike, then Mrs. Gibson’s four-year-old tricycle. Besides the massive amounts of pain Stiles was abnormally warm, no Stiles was swelteringly hot. Like always Derek had swaddled him in blankets after putting him in a long sleeve sleep sack, leaving only his face available to the outside world. His body seemed to be radiating heat, and it made his sore body feel even more uncomfortable. His muscles and bones felt like they were shifting, vibrating, and pulsing under his skin. His head felt like a jackhammer was trying to split it open, while his throat felt like a scratchy dry desert. Whining and whimpering Stiles wiggled as best he could to get out of his blankets for some relief. However, Stiles hadn’t realized that the noise he was making had woken up one of his roommates. He whined when Paige had lifted him up from the bassinet, her fingers pressing into his back and head feeling like rail spikes driving into his delicate skin. 

After being changed into a new diaper and wrapped up in a light weight blanket Stiles was nestled close to Paige and was moved to nurse. The milk was warm, thick and enriching it soothed his sore throat and filled his upset stomach. Until his irritated throat decided to make itself known again. Coughing up the sweet milk hurt both Stiles throat and his heart as it upset him to waste the sweet delicious milk. Being cleaned and then freed from the painful gurgling in his stomach Stiles was laid comfortably in Paige’s arms as she rocked gently humming softly.

_ **H** **ere ** ** comes ** ** the sun (doo doo doo doo). Here ** ** comes ** ** the sun, and I say. It's all right. Little darling, it's been a long cold ** ** lonely ** ** winter. Little darling, it ** ** feels ** ** like ** ** years ** ** since it's been here. Here ** [ **comes** ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/comes) ** the sun. Here ** [ **comes** ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/comes) ** the sun, and I say. It's all right. Little darling, the ** ** smiles ** ** returning to the faces. Little darling, it ** ** seems ** ** like ** ** years ** ** since it's been here. Here ** ** comes ** ** the sun. Here ** ** comes ** ** the sun, and I say. It's all right** _

Stiles’ eyes drooped as the soothing sound of the song and the relaxingly gentle rocking sent him back to the realm of dreams.

Derek woke up to the feeling of an empty cold right side of the bed. Waking up with a start Derek looked around noticing the bassinet was empty as well. Noting the time Derek grew worried for it was six in the morning normally their pup woke up at seven or eight. Getting up and pulling on some sweats and a warm sweater Derek left the master and peered into the nursery where he found his mate rocking gently in the grey glider humming lightly to a squirming whimpering Stiles.

“How long have you been up?” Derek asked softly, only loud enough for Paige to hear.

“Since three. Poor pup has the shifts. He’s all achy and tired. He’s drifted off a couple of times but always wakes up a few minutes later.” Paige replied carefully shifting Stiles into Derek’s arms.

Stiles whined and whimpered small tears escaping his eyes as he clamped down onto the collar of Derek’s sweater. Derek gave a comforting growl lightly rubbing his stubble over Stiles fluffy hair licking his temple to sooth his distressed cub.

“Poor thing. Has he kept anything down?” Derek asked. Paige nodded.

“Yes, but he hasn’t eaten much, I didn’t want to force him.” Paige said as she rubbed her hand on the back of Stiles neck and shoulders.

“Go get some sleep love, you’ve been up with him all morning. I’ll heat up a pre-pumped bottle and see about getting some medicine into him.” Derek whispered, noting the worried and exhausted eyes of his mate.

Paige hesitated but nodded. “Wake me if he refuses, I’ll feed him.” Paige replied with a yawn before getting up and moving out of the nursery.

Continuing the comforting rumble in his chest Derek placed a pacifier into Stiles mouth as they headed out and towards the kitchen. Glancing outside Derek noted they had gotten another half inch of snow, with the deck covered and light tracks of forest life had already left their prints in it. A new whimper regained Derek’s focus on his cub as he grabbed a pre-pumped bottle from the fridge and set it into the bottle warmer next to the coffee pot. As the bottle was warmed Derek made himself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip of the rich dark roast Derek felt his body warm instantly though he hadn’t been cold before.

Looking down at his cub Derek gave a soft smile. “It’s alright little one. We’ll get you fixed up and by next week you’ll be all set for your first run with the pack.”

The bottle warmer chimed a happy tune that the bottle was ready. Collecting the bottle from the warmer the young Alpha opened the lid and opened their dedicated medicine drawer and pulled out a small vial of medicine. Twisting off the eyedropper top Derek added two drops to the bottle before sealing both. Moving to the living room Derek shook the bottle before he sat down on the sectional propping his feet up. Checking the temperature as he hummed in a deep baritone voice, Derek held Stiles close gently pulling the pacifier from his lips and replacing it with the bottle. Stiles instantly latched on and began suckling down the milk his cheeks filling like a chipmunk before swallowing. Derek smiled warmly at his beautiful cub even though it had only been a little over two weeks he could already see the changes in his cub. His skin which was once pale like the frost moon was now darker and had a warmer tone almost a light bronze, he still had his beauty marks but they were muted with his darker skin tone. His hair which had been a lighter brown, was now a darker brown to almost black. On top of all of that feeding him four to six times a day had put healthy weight on the small body and given him more energy, which was helping him fight the shifts. If Stiles had been fighting the illness when he had first changed, Derek knew he would not be doing as well.

As Derek watched his cub finish his meal, he couldn’t help but wonder what the cub would look like in his wolf form. Would he be jet black like him or would he be lighter like his mate? In the Hale Pack the most common color was black to a smoky grey. There were rarities in the pack though. His father Alaric for instance when changed was a silvery white while his older sister Laura was a bronzy red. However, most such as his grandfather, mother and youngest sister Cora held the continuous black gene that the Hale Pack was known for. When he looked at Stiles Derek could see him as a solid black cub his ears half bent over instead of upright like an adult, his curious nose twitching at the new scents tripping over his large paws that he hadn’t grown into just yet. Yet somehow the colors of a fox also came to mind.

As a young teen Derek had spent many hours in the forest listening and learning the many trails in the territory on one such occasion, he had found a den of foxes where the kits had been adventuring out for the first time. They had been jumping in the long grass near their den pouncing on each other and playfully wrestling each other to the ground. Thinking back to that moment Derek could honestly see Stiles in a reddish shade of fur, maybe a bronze or rust color as well.

“Only time will tell huh little one.” Derek said to Stiles as he removed the now finished bottle and brought the cub up to his shoulder gently rubbing and patting his back. Hearing four little burps Derek slipped Stiles pacifier back into his cubs’ mouth. “Good job pup, good job.”

Laying Stiles along the length of his legs Derek massaged his cub’s sore muscles and joints. Running his hands over his stomach and hips Derek took note of the bones and muscles that shifted under his hands. Seems that their cub was coming closer and closer to becoming one of the pack. As he moved to his cub’s feet, he saw the nails of his toes grow longer for a moment before shifting back to their normal size. Giving a small smile Derek decided to test a theory. Very calmly he shifted his eyes to the deep red showing his Alpha heritage, almost immediately Stiles eyes flashed to a deep golden color before turning back to their whisky brown. Derek beamed with pride as he nuzzled the cub giving a comforting growl as he did so. His cub was truly growing up.

It only felt like minutes later that Stiles woke up to a foul stench. It smelled like rotten eggs, milk, and meat. Opening his sleep heavy eyes Stiles found himself staring at the beam covered ceiling his body still aching but not as bad as it had earlier. As he squirmed, he felt the undeniable squish in his diaper and utter dread filled his entire body. He had used it. During his imprisonment, such as it was, Stiles fought using the diapers holding it as long as he could. Inevitably, however, Derek and Paige would make him go. Rubbing his stomach, massaging his pelvis, or more often a tongue bath on his stomach done by one of his captors. Always forced. This was not forced…He had crapped himself.

** WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!**

This couldn’t be happening; he was losing control over his body functions. He was becoming a slobbering, pooping, puking…. Oh no!

** BURP!! YYYYYAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!!!**

Just as Stiles had made himself upset his stomach revolted against him spilling his double breakfast down his front. His mouth tasted nasty, his throat stung, his head hurt, tears streamed down his face. Stiles felt like utter hell. He wanted to go back home. He wanted to have his dad rub his head and make not so helpful chicken soup, then replace it with Mama McCall’s famous cure all. He wanted to wrap himself in his mother’s quilt and red sweatshirt and watch old home movies of how things were back when she was around. Those silly happy moments.

“Mom…. Mommy.” Stiles whimpered his tears stinging his eyes. At that moment he felt alone so alone.

“Oh Stiles! Shh, shh I’m here precious shh. Mommy’s here.” Paige’s warm voice penetrated the darkness that was consuming Stiles.

Gently Paige picked Stiles up and carried him to the bathroom where she took off his onesie and diaper cleaning away the mess with comforting words before moving him into a lukewarm bath. With delicate fingers she rubbed a soft wash cloth over his aching body cleaning away the sweat, stealing the pain and aches with her hand as she propped him up. Lightly she hummed an unrecognizable tune as she washed her cub’s hair before rinsing him off. Wrapping him in a fluffy towel Paige rubbed her cub dry till his hair turned fluffy and spiked up in a cute manner. Placing him on a heated mat Paige placed an extra thick diaper under Stiles applying a thick layer of crème and baby powder onto the cub before closing up the diaper. Grabbing a bottle of baby oil and lotion, she poured some into her hands, warming it a moment before rubbing softly massaging it into his muscles and body, taking his pain as she kneaded his chest and shoulders.

Stiles purred as his aches and pains were pulled away from his body. “Mommy.” Paige smiled as she placed him in a long-sleeved grey onesie with black letters that reads “Ain’t No Mama Like the One I’ve Got”. Slipping matching sock booties onto his feet and a warm wool cap onto his head Paige picked up her little one and moved into the living room where Derek was waiting with a worried expression.

“I’ve called Deaton. He said he had to stop by Ennis and Kali’s first before coming here but it would only be a half hour wait.” Derek said solemnly. He ran his knuckles up Stiles flushed cheek as he gave a small whimper.

“Poor little tike had a nightmare and woke up to a bunch of nastiness.” Paige whispered, bringing Stiles closer nuzzling his head. Looking up at Derek she smiled. “He called me mommy.”

Derek smiled, chuckling. “Erica’s going to be insufferable. She had a bet saying he’d call your name first before mine.”

Paige chuckled. “Sounds like her.”

“Laura called to ask what we were bringing to Pack Night. I said you’d bring your famous blackberry pie while I said I’d bring a few ribs to put on the grill.” Derek said rubbing his hand up and down Stiles stomach.

“Sounds like we’re in for a feast. When I talked to Kira, she said she was going to make salmon rice balls and inari sushi. I know your mom said your father was going to do a hog roast but was thinking of adding a deer roast as well.” Paige smiled as she watched her mate’s eyes go large at the thought of a whole roasted deer.

“Sounds like we’re in for a real haul then.” Derek said with a smile before revealing to his mate. “Our little one flashed his eyes earlier.”

Paige smiled down at their little one. “How wonderful. You’re growing up so fast pretty soon we’ll be chasing you around to get you for bathes and dinner.”

** Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Stiles whined at the loud thudding as he cuddled closer to Paige feeling his exhaustion take over now that he felt warm and safe. Paige purred gently, rocking Stiles as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“He’s in here Deaton.” Derek’s voice came back. Stiles stiffened as he caught sight of the doctor. Seeing the man that had changed him made a hot rage boil deep within Stiles’ sore stomach, without even realizing it Stiles began to give small growls his eyes flashing to a warm golden yellow as his nails sharpened slightly. Paige didn’t wince as she felt her cub’s small claws dig into her shoulder, gently she patted at his back smiling at her protective cub.

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s antics. “Are you protecting mommy? Deaton’s not going to hurt mommy silly he’s here to help you feel better.”

Stiles continued to give small growls as he burrowed himself deeper into Paige’s arms looking like a dog sitting in a vet’s office._ “Stay away from me, dude. I’m not above biting.” _Stiles thought to himself before groaning as a fresh wave of sore aching crept through his body.

“It’s alright love.” Paige said as Deaton pulled on gloves and grabbed his stethoscope before moving over and giving a small smile to Stiles.

“Hello little one let’s see what the trouble is huh.” Deaton said as he set the bell of the stethoscope on Stiles’ chest.

Stiles wiggled slightly as the bell was pressed against his chest and ribs before moving to his back. His enemy, Deaton, then brought out a pen light shining it in his eyes which earned a high pitch whine from Stiles.

“Shh…Shh I know, know.” Paige whispered as she held Stiles a bit tighter to contain his meek struggles.

Deaton continued with his exam looking in Stiles’ ears, checking his throat, opening his mouth, and finally he took his hands and started moving them. He moved them to the side, up, even pulling him up a bit off the table slightly, as if Deaton was helping him sit up. But he was laid back down almost instantly, before Deaton took a hold of his feet, giving his legs the same treatment. Stiles growled a bit when the doctor took his feet into one hand, and used the other to pinch on either side of his hips, not in a way that hurt, it just felt unpleasant, and started wiggling his feet as the doctor pinched up and down his abdomen. Finally having enough Stiles whined and whimpered wiggling and squirming till Paige offered Stiles to Derek. Propped against Derek’s shoulder Stiles pressed as close as he could to get as far away from the doctor. Derek lightly rubbed his back nuzzling his hair while giving a low comforting growl which relaxed Stiles slightly.

“It’s the shifts.” Deaton said putting his equipment away. “He seems to have a fairly mild case so just try to keep him quiet and warm. A heating pad should help with the tension in his muscles. Has he been able to eat?”

Derek sighed. “He ate but… A while ago he spat up a fair bit.”

Deaton smiled. “Try making a stew with mixed red meat such as beef or if you have some bison or lamb and add it to the breast milk. Make it warm and very soft, it should help with his appetite and won’t hurt his throat as much if it comes up again. Spread his meals out a little and see how he does. I’m afraid I can’t give anything medication wise because he’ll burn through it before it has a chance to actually work. Try a few bottles of water to keep him hydrated. He seems fine though, it will probably run its course for another day or two then be done.”

Paige smiled. “Thanks Deaton. I was really worried when he woke up sick first thing this morning.”

“No trouble at all. You’re both great parents.” Deaton said with a smile. “I’m heading off now. Remember to keep him hydrated and warm. He’ll be just fine.”

Derek nodded. “Thank you, Deaton.”

Derek walked Deaton out Stiles still in his arms. After shutting the door Derek moved to the living room again Stiles cradled in the curve of his right arm the small child’s fingers clutching the front of his shirt. Paige gave a soft smile as she watched her mate cuddle their cub, acting so careful and so gentle something that most people when they first saw Derek never thought possible.

“See Stiles, the annoying man is all gone. You scared him away with your terrifying growls.” Derek chuckled as he raised Stiles up under the armpits above his head. “Is my little cub hungry? Is that what all those growls were?”

Paige smiled as Stiles giggled and wiggled apparently quite pleased at the thought of food even when he felt so ill.

“I guess we better have some lunch then I think a nice nap will be in order.” Paige said with a small smile as she got up to make lunch.

A few hours later, Stiles found himself freshly bathed and diapered wrapped in quilts and soft blankets nestled between Paige and Derek on their bed. The day had remained quiet with nothing but cuddles, small feeds of meaty milk broth stew, and comforting words Stiles began to feel slightly better. His body did not ache as much he could not feel his bones shifting underneath his skin which was now cool. At that moment he suckled contently on a green pacifier staring up at the smiling faces of Derek and Paige.

_“Why do they have to be so kind? Why do I have this feeling of wanting to be close to them? Why do I feel content? Is this Stockholm Syndrome?” _Stiles questioned as his forehead and cheeks were kissed.

** _Run, wolf warrior, to long lost landscapes  
Lit by flowers and crystal cascades, Silent footsteps under starlight spinning Where the wolf is one with the wild. _ **

** _Howl, o hunter,  
Face upturned into that midnight moon. Hunting for mystic mountains and clear streams  
Where the air is like liquid laughter  
Where the wolves inherit the earth Run, wolf warrior,  
In your eye’s fires burn, Flames that can never be tamed. _ **

**** _Running down ancient pathways, Running to freedom's vast plains_  
By the side of wide-open seas  
Where the wolf is one with the wild 

** _Run, wolf warrior, to home again_ **

** _To home again._ **

Stiles listened as Derek and Paige both sang their voices blending perfectly. As he listened his mind wandered to running through the trees and vast plains, of being as free as an eagle in flight. As his mind drifted so did his eyes. Exhaustion taking hold of him with warm fingers as he snuggled into the blankets a small voice screaming to not give in to not forget. Yet as his eyes closed the voice seemed to grow quieter and quieter.

“He already seems to be more comfortable.” Derek whispered as he watched his son sleep. Paige nodded silently.

“His fever wasn’t as bad after the bath. I think we’re past the worst of it.” Paige said calmly, rubbing Stiles slightly fevered cheek with a knuckle.

“Our cub is going to be a strong wolf. Deaton said that neither of the other cubs are showing any signs of shifting yet. I tell you our cub is going to be the next leader.” Derek said with an earnest smile.

Paige chuckled at her husband’s prediction. “Yes, it is a possibility. Oh, before I forget, while you were getting Stiles ready for bed your dad called.”

“Oh, what did he want?” Derek asked, an eyebrow raised.

Paige smiled. “Just to let you know that you have a new nephew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ceridwen is the name of a wolf Celtic Goddess


End file.
